


Лицо и маски

by Melarissa



Category: Faces in the Crowd (2011), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel is no mad but have psychological problems, Crime Fighting, Detective Dean Winchester, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Non-Chronological, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: В библиотеке Конгресса происходит жестокое убийство. Сотрудник одного из отделов Кастиэль Остерберг становится невольным свидетелем. Убийца оставляет его в живых, но вступает с ним в жестокую игру. Задача детектива Дина Винчестера - как можно быстрее поймать убийцу. Задача Кастиэля - выжить. Все было бы не так сложно, если бы Кастиэль мог узнать того, кто убил Бартоломью, но ему мешает некое нарушение восприятия...Частичный ретеллинг фильма "Лица в толпе" (2011 г.)Написано на SPN Big Bang'





	1. Day 0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onaglorik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/gifts).



> Огромная благодарность Насте за баннер.
> 
> Баннер: http://savepic.net/8699357.png  
> Видео: https://youtu.be/5K8-63p-uZo

У Анны длинные рыжие волосы, такие яркие, что кажутся неестественными, но это ее натуральный цвет. По сравнению с ними кожа ее выглядит особенно бледной.

 

Мэтт ниже его, его макушка с намечающейся лысиной едва достигает плеча Кастиэля. Он носит вытянутые кардиганы и несвежие рубашки, никогда не надевает галстук.

 

Габриэль тоже невысокий, как и Мэтт, но стройнее. Его волосы светлее, от него почти всегда пахнет какими-то сладостями. Еще у Габриэля совершенно особенная манера говорить, то, как он тянет «Кээссиии», больше никто не делает. 

 

У Дина щетина и мелкие пятнышки веснушек на носу и щеках. Короткие волосы и серьезные зеленые глаза. На запястьях он носит браслеты из кожи, металла и слоновьего волоса и предпочитает простые рубашки из фланели или хлопка, которые покупает на распродажах в отделах одежды для строителей. У Дина аккуратные небольшие уши, прилегающие к голове. Возможно, если бы они торчали, Кастиэлю было бы легче, но они однозначно не торчат.

 

У мужчины за рулем Импалы тоже короткие русые волосы, длинные ресницы и браслеты Дина на запястьях. На нем рубашка Дина, куртка Дина и джинсы Дина. От него пахнет Дином, а когда он оборачивается к Кастиэлю, тот может рассмотреть мелкие веснушки на его переносице и щеках. Однако Кастиэль убежден: это не Дин. 

 

Ночные дороги пусты, столица Соединенных Штатов — уютный провинциальный городок, спокойный и сонный по большей части. Прибежище политиков, которые передвигаются по улицам исключительно скрытые в чревах своих исключительно американских автомобилей с тонированными стеклами, небольшого количества специалистов, предпочитающих европейские машины, призванные подчеркнуть их внешний космополитизм, и обслуживающего персонала. Эти ездят на «Тойотах» и «Маздах» или ходят пешком от остановки автобуса до станции метро. Импала выделяется среди этих машин, как одетая в кринолин клиентка в окружении толпы прилизанных адвокатов. 

 

Несмотря на непривычную пустоту улиц и притушенный дождем свет фонарей, Кастиэль узнает маршрут. Всего несколько минут, и Импала тормозит перед самым входом в здание Томаса Джефферсона, основного строения Библиотеки Конгресса. Рабочего места Кастиэля в последние восемь лет. Здание пустынно, на парковке ни единой машины, ступени блестят в свете фар. «Дин» поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания и сует его в карман потертой кожаной куртки.

 

— Мне нужна твоя карточка, Кас, — говорит он негромко.

 

У Кастиэля хороший слух, и этот голос звучит однозначно иначе, чем у Дина. Но он не подает вида. Нет смысла спорить, лучше сохранить силы на потом. Неважно, что Кастиэль сильно сомневается, доживет ли он до этого «потом». Он должен убедиться, что это не Дин. Должен решить это для себя. Это важно. Поэтому он лезет в карман и достает электронное удостоверение сотрудника библиотеки. Он не пытается убежать, пока «Дин» запирает машину, а потом они оба быстрым шагом направляются к неприметной двери, расположенной слева от основного входа. Это дверь для сотрудников, охранников, уборщиков. «Дин» протягивает карточку сквозь щель читающего устройства, и загорается зеленый огонек. Он отпечатывается на сетчатке усталых глаз Кастиэля, и у него еще некоторое время мельтешат зеленые пятна под веками. Внутри здания сумрачно, хотя и не темно: горят ночные светильники. Они проходят мимо пустой будки охранника, и Кастиэль незаметно выдыхает. Он чувствует разочарование и облегчение одновременно. Ковровое покрытие скрадывает шум их шагов. «Дин» молчит, и Кастиэль тоже не открывает рта. Он смотрит прямо перед собой, концентрируясь на тактильных ощущениях: плащ намок и стал тяжелым, с волос по шее стекают щекотные капельки, руки замерзли, правый ботинок едва слышно хлюпает при каждом шаге... В этот момент им навстречу выходит охранник с кружкой кофе. Кастиэль не успевает даже дернуться, прежде чем «Дин» стреляет ему прямо в лоб. Кастиэль смотрит, как охранник будто складывается, его колени подгибаются, и он валится вперед. Раздается глухой стук, когда его лицо врезается в ковровое покрытие. Кофе из кружки выплескивается широким веером, и Кастиэль чувствует его аромат. Кружка еще катится, когда не-Дин грубо дергает Кастиэля за рукав:

 

— Вперед, Кас. У нас еще очень много дел.


	2. —18 days

Библиотека Конгресса открывается ежедневно в девять часов, но Кастиэль привык приезжать за полчаса до открытия. Он проходил через служебную дверь, приветствовал охранника, который сидел в кабинке у входа с газетой в руках, и прямиком направлялся по подземному коридору в пристройку, в которой располагался отдел инкунабул*, место его работы вот уже семь с половиной лет. Как обычно он здоровался с Анной, секретарем Мэтта Атрона, начальника отдела. Ее рабочий день начинался с восьми. Кастиэль знал Анну уже шесть лет, поэтому ему не требовалось заглядывать в ежедневник, с которым он никогда не расставался, чтобы быть уверенным в том, кто перед ним. Кроме того, как и все сотрудники библиотеки, Анна носила именной бейджик на груди.

 

— Сегодня четверо, — сообщила она, протягивая Кастиэлю листок с именами записавшихся на этот день посетителей отдела.

 

— Спасибо, мисс Милтон. 

 

Кастиэль пробежал список глазами. Троих записавшихся он знал, четвертое имя было ему незнакомо. Это было удачно, проверка одного посетителя не должна была занять много времени.

 

— Они подали список необходимых им публикаций?

 

— Да, я отослала вам на электронную почту. Распечатать?

 

— Нет, благодарю, нет необходимости. Я займусь проверкой и свяжусь потом с пропускным пунктом.

 

Несмотря на то, что Кастиэль уже восемь лет работал в Библиотеке, он всякий раз испытывал трепет, входя в книгохранилища. И он как ребенок радовался тому, что сегодня четыре посетителя, а значит, ему придется неоднократно войти в отдел редких книг, пройти между полками, на которых в специальных боксах плашмя хранятся сокровища, которым более пятисот лет. Беря подобную книгу в руки, Кастиэль словно прикасался к самому времени.

 

Но прежде чем он направился бы подбирать книги, ему следовало проверить незнакомого ему посетителя. Кастиэль сел за свой рабочий стол, расположенный в уютном уголке за полкой с библиографическими каталогами, и включил компьютер. Модель была несколько устаревшая, и блоку требовалось некоторое время на разогрев. Кастиэль воспользовался моментом и открыл ежедневник. Перелистнув часть с календарем, он добрался до страниц для заметок. Полистав их, он открыл одну из тех, вверху которой значилось имя из списка посетителей на сегодня.

 

Вверху страниц было написано имя: «Майкл Вóзниц». Далее следовало краткое описание внешности посетителя, а ниже — даты посещений и краткие заметки по одежде. Например, на странице Майкла стояло: высокий, очень темные волосы, темные брови. На лице отсутствуют родинки и шрамы. Ниже, под датами появления Возница, были записаны приметы его костюмов и галстуков, отмечена запоминающаяся булавка для галстука в форме вытянутого пера или листка.

 

Кастиэль внимательно перечитал свои записи и добавил сегодняшнюю дату. Возниц приходил регулярно, места на странице почти не оставалось, и Кастиэль отметил, что следует завести на него еще одну страницу.

 

Кроме Возница на этот день записался Бальтазар Торманс — его описание содержало не только отсылки к росту (средний), цвету волос (седеющие темно-русые) и пометке о выраженных носогубных складках, но и напоминание о французском акценте. В отличие от Возница, Торманс не носил ни рубашек, ни галстуков, предпочитая «французский университетский стиль», что предполагало свободные джемперы с треугольным вырезом и открытой шеей. Торманс появлялся реже, он специализировался на английских изданиях французских средневековых рыцарских романов и готовил их переиздание для студентов, с комментариями и анализом.

 

Кевин Тран, третий уже знакомый Кастиэлю посетитель, был ассистентом какого-то профессора из Бостона и приезжал, чтобы собрать необходимую тому информацию и проверить какие-то теории. Узнавать его было легче прочих — Кевин имел азиатские черты лица и довольно длинные волосы. Кроме того, он был очень молод, а в библиотеке это тоже было чем-то особенным. 

 

Компьютер наконец-то прогрелся и негромко загудел. Кастиэль включил поисковую страницу, ввел имя четвертого посетителя — Рональд Резник. Вскоре на экране появились скупые строчки описания Резника.

 

«Преподаватель колледжа, теолог, специализируется на сравнительном анализе библейских и церковных текстов. В библиотечной системе имеет «зеленый» статус.»

 

Больше Кастиэлю ничего не требовалось. Резник никогда не был замечен в порче книг, не привлекался, не являлся объектом расследования, связанного с библиотекой. Никаких причин для отказа в пользовании редкими книгами Кастиэль не видел. Он заполнил дополнительную страницу в своем ежедневнике на Резника, просмотрел список запрашиваемых посетителями книг и позвонил охраннику на пропускном. Ему всегда было проще общаться с кем-то по телефону, не видя лица собеседника. У Кастиэля был хороших слух, и он легко различал голоса, что всякий раз напоминало ему о том, что он почти ничем не отличается от прочих людей. Подтвердив всех четверых посетителей, Кастиэль внес в список книг необходимые сигнатуры и, распечатав его, направился к начальнику.

 

Мэтт Атрон был мал ростом, носил неопрятную бороденку, несвежие рубашки и даже в самую жару не расставался с как минимум безрукавкой, словно он постоянно мерз. Хотя в отделе инкунабул температура не менялась ни зимой, ни летом и всегда составляла двадцать два градуса при влажности в шестьдесят пять процентов. Это были идеальные условия для хранения старых бумажных книг. Атрон сидел уже в своем кабинете за столом, на котором громоздилась электрическая печатная машинка вместо компьютера, а все свободные поверхности, включая пол, были завалены книгами. Атрон постоянно что-то читал и что-то писал, публикуя результаты своих исследований в научных журналах, у которых едва набралась пара сотен подписчиков, большинством которых являлись крупные библиотеки, выписывающие все специальные журналы. Однако за славой Атрон не гнался, похоже, сам процесс доставлял ему несказанное удовольствие.

 

— Доброе утро, Кастиэль, — приветствовал его начальник, яростно барабаня по клавишам. — Ну и сколько сегодня?

 

— Доброе утро, мистер Атрон, — отозвался Кастиэль. — Четверо.

 

— Проверил? 

 

— Все в порядке. Только один новый, все остальные уже бывали здесь.

 

— Хорошо, — задумчиво ответил Атрон, пожевывая нижнюю губу. — Давай.

 

Он размашисто подписал листок с именами, просмотрел заказанные книги и подписал этот список тоже.

 

— Я уйду через час, у меня встреча с одним издателем. Анну я возьму с собой. Так что вы тут с Бартоломью сами.

 

— Да, мистер Атрон.

 

В этом не было ничего непривычного, отдел был небольшой, их двоих с Бартоломью, вторым библиотекарем, вполне хватало для присмотра и обслуживания посетителей.

 

Вскоре начали подтягиваться ученые. Первым пришел Бальтазар, в стального цвета джемпере и узких брюках, весь жилистый и гибкий. Кастиэль принес ему «Роман о Трое», изданный в середине пятнадцатого века. Удостоверился, что Торманс надел перчатки, что на столе нет никаких пишущих принадлежностей, кроме простых карандашей — ручки, маркеры, фломастеры, даже цветные карандаши были строжайше запрещены в этом отделении, поправил специальные поролоновые подставки треугольной формы, которые подкладывали под книгу с каждой стороны, чтобы не портился переплет, и наконец выложил из специальной коробки, развернув предварительно хлопчатобумажную салфетку, книгопечатное сокровище. Торманс кивнул ему и аккуратно открыл первую страницу.

 

Кастиэль беззвучно покинул индивидуальный бокс для работы и поспешил встретить Резника, который уже поджидал его. Кастиэль запомнил вьющиеся волосы до плеч, нездоровый цвет лица, мешковатую одежду. Общее впечатление от посетителя было не слишком приятным. В руках Резник держал потертый портфель. Еще Кастиэлю ужасно не понравилось, как скрипели его ботинки, но с этим он ничего не мог поделать. Сжимая в руках ежедневник, Кастиэль отвел Резника в свободный рабочий бокс и направился в книгохранилище. Там он первым делом вписал приметы Резника в свой ежедневник, и только после этого почувствовал себя спокойнее. Библия Гутенберга, один из ста первых экземпляров, хранилась в большом футляре. Она была такой тяжелой, что Кастиэль воспользовался библиотечной тележкой, чтобы доставить ее Резнику. Тот уже нетерпеливо потирал руки, обтянутые белыми хлопчатобумажными перчатками.

 

— Думаю, вы знаете правила, но позволю себе напомнить их вам еще раз, — негромко сказал Кастиэль, прежде чем предоставить Резнику книгу. — Перчатки снимать запрещено до тех пор, пока вы не закончите с книгой. Прикасаться только к краям страниц, там, где нет текста. Для заметок использовать исключительно простые карандаши, желательно не слишком мягкие. Если вы нечаянно черкнете на странице книги, или она порвется, или случится еще что-то — немедленно зовите меня или другого сотрудника. Не скрывайте подобных вещей, иначе ваш библиотечный статус изменится, и вы больше не сможете работать с редкими книгами.

 

— Я учту все это. — Голос Резника тоже не понравился Кастиэлю, он был какой-то глухой, лишенный индивидуальных признаков. Такой голос нелегко запомнить. — Я уже работал с подобными книгами в европейских библиотеках и знаком с процедурой.

 

— Хорошо.

 

Кастиэль осторожно выложил большую и очень толстую книгу на стол, поправил клиновидные подставки и вышел. В нескольких шагах от боксов его дожидался Бартоломью, второй библиотекарь отдела.

 

— Все в порядке? — поинтересовался тот.

 

— Да, все хорошо.

 

Они разошлись по своим рабочим местам. Кастиэль погрузился в присланный накануне каталог, который следовало проверить на наличие интересных изданий, и отвлекся от работы, только когда на его часах мелодично звякнул сигнал, напоминающий об обеденном перерыве. В двенадцать часов отдел закрывался на час, в это время он и Бартоломью могли поесть и заодно проверить книги, не мешая посетителям и не создавая у тех ощущения, что за ними следят. Знакомые с распорядком Возниц, Торманс и Тран уже покинули зал. Внезапно от бокса в котором работал Резник, раздался вскрик. Кастиэль торопливо обогнул одну из полок со справочниками, которая мешала ему видеть бокс Резника, и замер в ужасе. Раскинув руки, перед боксом лежал на полу Бартоломью, и из раны в его горле текла необычайно яркая кровь. Склонившийся над его ногами Резник держал в руке нечто вроде кинжала с окровавленным лезвием и что-то делал. Он то ли услышал, то ли почувствовал присутствие Кастиэля. Ноги того словно приросли к полу, став невероятно тяжелыми, когда Резник направился к нему. Его лицо искажалось, меняясь на глазах. Ему потребовалось всего несколько шагов, чтобы добраться до Кастиэля, а потом он резко выбросил руку вперед, и жесткие пальцы сомкнулись у Кастиэля на горле, перекрывая воздух. Библиотечный зал закружился внезапно, как карусель, а потом потемнел. Кастиэль уже ничего не ощущал, когда опустился на пол.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Инкунабула — напечатанная на заре книгопечатания, до 1 января 1501 года, книга. Инкунабул немного и они очень ценные. К ним относится и так называемая Библия Гутенберга — самая первая напечатанная на станке библия. В Библиотеке Конгресса более 3000 таких инкунабул.


	3. —17 days

Кастиэль пришел в себя в одноместной больничной палате, напичканной разнообразными приборами. Что-то попискивало, шуршало и пощелкивало. Он повертел головой, установив, что никого рядом нет, а еще, что шея здорово болит. При попытке дотронуться до нее он заметил, что из запястья торчит канюля капельницы. Кастиэль чуть не застонал, слишком похоже было это пробуждение на случившееся с ним двадцать лет назад. Чуть, потому что из его опухшего горла не вырвался ни единый звук. Он попытался произнести «а», однако и в этот раз ничего не вышло. Чувствуя, как нарастает паника и рискуя вскоре утонуть в ней, он зашарил по кровати, уверенный, что где-то должна быть кнопка вызова персонала. Ему, однако, не пришлось ее долго искать, дверь распахнулась, и в палату вошли двое: невысокая женщина в костюме медсестры — хлопчатобумажных штанах и такой же рубашке с короткими рукавами веселенького салатового цвета — и мужчина в потертой кожаной куртке. На женщину Кастиэль почти не смотрел — он не заметил у нее на лице никаких выдающихся примет — ни шрама, ни бородавки на носу, ни родимого пятна, а униформа стерла ее индивидуальность настолько, что Кастиэль даже не хотел пытаться узнать ее. А вот мужчина представлял собой куда более благодарное поле для наблюдений: он был высок, но не слишком, относительно молод — явно еще не достиг сорока, хотя и перевалил за тридцать. Темно-русые волосы и более темная борода, обрамлявшая рот, подчеркивали загорелую кожу. Щеки были выбриты, но явно не этим утром, и когда мужчина повернул голову, Кастиэль рассмотрел щетину. Увидев, что Кастиэль не спит, мужчина торопливо пересек палату и склонился над ним, несмотря на возмущенный окрик медсестры.

 

— Следователь Дин Винчестер, — произнес он и сунул Кастиэлю под нос потертый бумажник, внутри которого был полицейский значок. — Я расследую дело об убийстве Бартоломью Бендера, вашего коллеги. Мне необходимо поговорить с вами. 

 

Кастиэль отметил, что у мужчины зеленые глаза и мелкие веснушки на переносице, рассмотреть это было несложно, учитывая, как тот навис над ним. Он открыл рот, собираясь хотя бы попытаться ответить, но Винчестера прервала медсестра.

 

— Офицер, — заявила она, решительно отодвигая того в сторону, — у вас своя работа, у меня — своя. Прежде чем вы устроите тут Уотергейт, позвольте мне снять показания с приборов и проверить, все ли в порядке. А потом, если мистер Остерберг будет согласен, он с вами поговорит. — Повернувшись к Кастиэлю, она добавила: — Я сестра Мег Мастерс и сегодня буду за вами присматривать.

 

Кастиэль моргнул, едва заметно улыбнулся и показал на свое горло. Сестра, однако, истолковала его жест по-своему:

 

— Хотите пить? Подождите…

 

Она взяла с тумбочки пластиковый стаканчик со специальным носиком и поднесла к губам Кастиэля. Только сейчас тот ощутил, как же пересохло у него во рту, и с благодарностью сделал пару глотков. После этого Мег занялась приборами, нажала на какие-то кнопки, проверила капельницу. Потом приподняла головную часть кровати, так что Кастиэль полусидел теперь, и поправила подушку, чтобы ему было удобнее. За всеми этими манипуляциями Винчестер наблюдал, стоя у окна и явно едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не вышвырнуть сестру из палаты и не встряхнуть Кастиэля как следует. Кастиэль почти физически ощутил исходившую от Винчестера волну раздражения, и поежился. 

 

— Вот теперь он весь ваш, офицер, — намеренно сладко пропела медсестра. — Я буду неподалеку, если что — нажмите вот на эту кнопку, и я немедленно вышвырну эту полицейскую задницу из палаты.

 

Вложив Кастиэлю в руку пульт в выпуклой рифленой кнопкой, Мег напоследок смерила следователя непримиримым и насмешливым взглядом и вышла. Мужчины остались наедине.

 

— Итак, мистер Остерберг, — начал следователь, подтаскивая стул к кровати, — расскажите мне все, что случилось вчера. Как можно подробнее. Мне нужна каждая деталь, даже если вам она покажется незначительной. 

 

Кастиэль приоткрыл рот, силясь выдавить хоть звук, но как и раньше, поврежденное горло отказывалось служить ему. В эту же секунду он подумал, что возможно навсегда лишился голоса и теперь ко всему прочему еще и нем. Вероятно, этот страх слишком явно отразился у него на лице, потому что уже сидевший наготове с блокнотом следователь забеспокоился.

 

— Вы меня слышите, мистер Остерберг? Все в порядке? — спросил он, наклоняясь к Кастиэлю.

 

Тот неуверенно кивнул, игнорируя боль в шее.

 

— Вы можете говорить?

 

На этот раз Кастиэль покачал головой.

 

— Черт знает что такое! — взорвался неожиданно следователь, резко вскакивая на ноги.

 

От его движения стул покачнулся и рухнул на пол с громким треском. Кастиэль испуганно следил за каждым движением Винчестера, не зная, чего ему ожидать в следующую секунду. На его счастье дверь открылась, и вошла женщина, в которой Кастиэль узнал Анну, секретаршу Атрона.

 

— Что здесь происходит? — спросила она, держа перед собой букет на манер щита. — Кто вы такой?

 

— А вы кто? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Винчестер, исподлобья глядя на Анну. — Вам здесь что надо?

 

— Я Анна Милтон, коллега мистера Остерберга, — едва слышно пробормотала Анна. — Я всего лишь хотела...

 

— Он что, немой? — прервал ее Винчестер, так, словно Кастиэль не лежал в той же палате.

 

— Кто? Мистер Остерберг? Нет... — Анна беспомощно посмотрела на Кастиэля. — Что случилось?

 

— Случилось то, что единственный свидетель внезапно лишился голоса, — саркастически сообщил Анне следователь. — А так все прекрасно, птички поют, а неизвестный убийца бродит где-то по городу и неизвестно, не планирует ли он завалить еще парочку библиотекарей.

 

Не прощаясь, кипящий раздражением следователь покинул палату, резко дернув дверь. Он бы ее и захлопнул, вероятно, но автоматический рычаг не позволил ему этого сделать, поэтому дверь закрылась беззвучно.

 

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — Анна скованно подошла к кровати, подняла и поставила на место стул, а потом присела на краешек. Все это время она сжимала букет в левой руке.

 

Кастиэль повел рукой, в которой сжимал пульт с кнопкой, а потом указал на свое горло. После чего он бросил пульт себе на живот и изобразил, будто пишет что-то. Анна поняла его довольно быстро. Положив букет на колени, она достала из сумочки записную книжку и карандаш и протянула их Кастиэлю.

 

«Не могу говорить», — написал тот. — «Что с Бартоломью?«

 

— Его убили, — ответила Анна, и ее глаза наполнились слезами. — Зарезали. И подвесили за ногу вниз головой, как… как свинью на бойне. Это так ужасно... — Ей понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы овладеть собой. — Это сделал тот человек, Резник. 

 

Кастиэль кивнул, то ли соглашаясь, то ли пытаясь подбодрить Анну.

 

— А еще, — тут Анна понизила голос, — он испортил библию. Ту самую, с которой работал. Исписал и изрисовал многие страницы, и не карандашом! А некоторые вырвал и забрал с собой. Весь Апокалипсис и некоторые страницы Ветхого завета, — почти шепотом торопливо рассказывала Анна.

 

Кастиэль вздрогнул. Испортить книгу, старинную редкую книгу, которых во всем мире меньше ста штук и каждая — индивидуальность, хоть немного, но отличающаяся от других... При мысли об этом его затошнило.

 

— Мистер Атрон сказал, что библию забрали в качестве вещественного доказательства. И что на нее попала кровь... Ведь ей же нужны специальные условия хранения! — воскликнула Анна, всплеснув руками и уронив букет на пол.

 

Кастиэль грустно кивнул.

 

— Ее придется реставрировать, и неизвестно, можно ли ее восстановить... И что с ней сделают полицейские, тоже неизвестно. Если они зальют ее своими... растворами, книга может пропасть окончательно. Это просто невыразимо!

 

Анна заплакала. Не имея ни малейшего представления, как успокоить плачущую коллегу, Кастиэль нажал на кнопку вызова медсестры. Если придет эта Мастерс, она быстренько разберется с ситуацией.


	4. —14 days

— В общем и целом нет причин держать вас и дальше в больнице, — сообщил врач, осматривая горло Кастиэля.

 

Тот знал, что его шея выглядела по-прежнему устрашающе, с разлившимися по коже багровыми и уже начавшими «зацветать» кровоподтеками, однако по крайней мере голос к нему вернулся, хоть и звучал значительно ниже и более хрипло, чем обычно. Но с этим он вполне готов был смириться, лишь бы поскорее выбраться из больницы, где все сотрудники были для него на одно лицо, лишая спокойствия и напоминая о другом разе, когда он лежал в больнице двадцатью годами ранее.

 

— А на работу мне можно? — поинтересовался Кастиэль.

 

— Если только она не связана с перенапряжением связок. Отек еще не спал окончательно, у вас основательно повреждены мягкие ткани. Вам повезло, что хрящи остались целы и не раздавлено адамово яблоко, хотя в таком случае вы бы не выжили, скорее всего.

 

— Спасибо, — саркастически поблагодарил Кастиэль. — Я библиотекарь, у меня на работе как правило царит тишина.

 

— Тогда не вижу дальнейших препятствий. Сестра принесет вам рецепты. Всего хорошего.

 

Милостиво кивнув, врач покинул палату, сопровождаемый личным интерном и медсестрой. Сегодня дежурила не Мэг Мастерс, в этом Кастиэль был уверен. У Мэг были вьющиеся каштановые волосы, а у этой сестры волосы были светлые и забраны в хвост. Хотя женщины были склонны менять цвет волос и прически чуть ли не несколько раз на дню, и именно это всегда приводило Кастиэля в замешательство. У женщин вообще было сложнее выделить индивидуальные признаки, они все стремились к какому-то смутному общему идеалу, замазывая любые отличительные признаки на лице, скрывая особенности фигуры одеждой, превращаясь таким образом для Кастиэля в живых манекенов с невыразительными лицами и одинаковыми телами. Возможно, именно поэтому он мало общался с женщинами, слишком больших усилий стоило ему ориентироваться среди них.

 

Размышляя на подобные невеселые темы, Кастиэль сменил больничную одежду на купленный кем-то дешевый спортивный костюм. Он никому не желал давать ключ от своей квартиры, тем более, что кроме Анны его никто не навещал, а его собственные вещи забрал убийца. От этой мысли, что кто-то забрал его одежду, его личные вещи, Кастиэлю становилось не по себе, а больше всего ему не нравилось, что он ничего не может предпринять против этого. Однако это была вещь из разряда, на которые он не мог повлиять, поэтому он постарался переключиться на другое, как советовала ему очень давно доктор Грей. 

 

Незнакомая сестра принесла рецепт и довезла Кастиэля в инвалидном кресле до выхода из больницы. Еще одно ненавистное и дурацкое правило, словно он был неспособен ходить сам. Холодно поблагодарив сестру, Кастиэль вышел из больницы, сжимая в руках уже слегка увядший букет Анны, и сел в вызванное для него такси. Расплачиваться пришлось взятыми у Анны же в долг деньгами. Подойдя к двери, Кастиэль по привычке сунул руку в карман, пытаясь отыскать ключ, однако карманы оказались ожидаемо пусты, только чек из магазина и оторванная этикетка от костюма попались ему. Он позвонил в квартиру мистера Робертса, отвечавшего за дом, у которого хранились дубликаты всех ключей. Забрав свой, он наконец-то поднялся в квартиру, вошел и, захлопнув дверь, тяжело привалился к ней спиной. 

 

Охватившее его поначалу чувство защищенности, однако, довольно быстро испарилось. Осознание настигло Кастиэля, когда он стоял под душем, смывая с себя больничные запахи. Убийца забрал не только его одежду. Он прихватил и его бумажник, и телефон, и ключи. А это означало, что он держал в руках всю жизнь Кастиэля, знал его адрес, мог в любой момент прийти в этот дом и зайти в квартиру как в свою собственную.

 

У Кастиэля задрожали руки, и он выронил бутылочку с шампунем, которая довольно чувствительно ударила его по пальцу на ноге. Боль слегка его отрезвила, и, выключив воду, он дернул полотенце, торопясь как можно быстрее привести себя в порядок. Ему было необходимо поговорить с тем полицейским, который приходил к нему в больницу. Тот оставлял ему свою карточку, и Кастиэль запомнил имя и отделение, в котором работал следователь.

***

Не прошло и часа, а Кастиэль входил в центральное полицейское отделение Вашингтона, в котором располагался «убойный» отдел. Вопреки мнению очень многих, Вашингтон — город небольшой, по своему укладу почти провинциальный. Тяжкие преступления в нем совершаются не так часто, сказывается и близость Белого дома, и количество охранников повсюду, но с другой стороны сам по себе город совсем не выглядит столицей, скорее этаким культурным и историческим центром. В нем много памятников, музеев и кабинетных работников и мало агрессивных и потерявших надежду. В Вашингтоне все слишком уважают закон, потому что именно там творятся эти законы. Если кому-то нужно нарушить один из параграфов, он это делает другим путем — ставит на голосование в Конгресс и добивается своего законным способом, не рискуя отправиться за решетку.

 

Рыжая девушка с торчащими зубами, которые очень понравились Кастиэлю, потому что встречались не слишком часто, указала ему направление к кабинету следователя Винчестера. Кастиэль постучал в светлую деревянную дверь и вошел, не дожидаясь разрешения. Следователь сидел за заваленным бумагами и папками столом и что-то печатал, яростно долбя клавиатуру старенького «Макинтоша». Кастиэль ощутил симпатию, у них в библиотеке стояли подобные компьютеры. Похоже, даже местную полицию держали на полуголодном пайке.

 

— Мистер Остерберг, — не слишком приветливо встретил Винчестер нежданного посетителя. — Что-то случилось?

 

— Здравствуйте, мистер Винчестер, — отозвался Кастиэль и поморщился от звука собственного голоса.

 

— О, вы заговорили. — Следователь поднялся на ноги и вышел из-за стола.

 

Подойдя к Кастиэлю, он протянул ему руку:

 

— Чем могу быть полезен?

 

— Вы хотели поговорить со мной насчет убийства Бартоломью. Тогда в больнице я был не совсем в форме, но сейчас я готов...

 

— Прекрасно, — невежливо перебил его Винчестер. — Вы видели лицо убийцы?

 

— Да, но...

 

— Я покажу вам альбом с фотографиями, а вы посмотрите и скажете, есть ли среди них этот Резник. 

 

— Послушайте, мистер Винчестер, я...

 

— Давайте вы просто посмотрите карточки, хорошо? Не исключено, что он уже был замешан в преступлениях, слишком хладнокровно и умело он действовал. А мне надо кое-что доделать.

 

С этими словами Винчестер вытащил здоровенный и явно тяжелый фотоальбом и плюхнул его на боковой стол, отгребя кое-как некоторые бумаги. Пододвинув неудобный даже на вид стул, он недвусмысленным жестом указал Кастиэлю на него и вернулся к прерванной работе. Кастиэль открыл альбом, надеясь неизвестно на что. Возможно, что у него наступит просветление, вызванное шоком? Такое возможно, говорила ему Наоми Грей, но она не стала бы на подобное рассчитывать.

 

Кастиэль листал страницу за страницей, пока не дошел почти до середины, после чего захлопнул альбом и оттолкнул его от себя.

 

— В чем дело? — грубо спросил следователь, поднимая голову, когда пара папок с шумом упали на пол.

 

Кастиэль вскочил, возмущенный до глубины души. И здесь он надеялся найти помощь! У него рябило в глазах от множества увиденных лиц, голова болела, горло начало саднить, словно ему пришлось вести долгую беседу.

 

— Если бы я знал, насколько вы некомпетентны, я бы не стал себя утруждать поездкой через весь город, чтобы просто посидеть в вашем кабинете! — рявкнул Кастиэль и торопливо вышел из кабинета.

 

Он быстро прошел по коридору и был уже в общем зале, когда Винчестер нагнал его.

 

— Эй, да что у вас за проблема? — прошипел тот, хватая Кастиэля за плечо, чтобы остановить.

 

Кастиэль развернулся к нему, чувствуя, что все находившиеся в зале сотрудники смотрят на них, но не в силах совладать с собой.

 

— Да, я видел убийцу! — громче, чем следовало, ответил он. — Видел его лицо во всех подробностях, когда он переступил через тело убитого и направился ко мне, держа в руках окровавленный нож. Видел, пока он душил меня, и я не потерял сознание! Однако я не могу его ни описать, ни узнать снова! 

 

— Да что за чертовщина? — явно смущенный этим напором пробормотал Винчестер, отступая на шаг.

 

— У меня прозопaгнозия. Слепота на лица. Я не способен различать лица людей, для меня каждый выглядит как незнакомец, всякий раз, когда я смотрю на него. А теперь где-то разгуливает убийца, у которого все мои документы, мой ежедневник с личными записями, мой телефон и ключ от моего дома! А вы даете мне полистать альбомчик с картинками, даже не поинтересовавшись, из-за чего я к вам пришел! Это неслыханно!

 

Винчестер отступил на шаг, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо Кастиэля. Потом оглянулся и заметил множество направленных на них любопытных взглядов. Похоже, он сам только что заметил, что полюбоваться их ссорой собрался весь отдел.

 

— Простите, — беря себя в руки пробормотал он. — Я был... Пойдемте, расскажете мне все. Ну чего все уставились? — неожиданно заорал он на своих коллег. — Делать нечего?

 

Те отвернулись, пожимая плечами и возвращаясь к своим занятиям. Все еще не совсем успокоившийся Кастиэль последовал за следователем, который повел его в одну из комнат для допросов.

***

Дин вернулся домой поздно. День был не просто дерьмовый, а дерьмовый в квадрате. Сначала заявился этот Остерберг со своими заморочками. Где это видано — человек смотрит в лицо, а спустя буквально секунду, стоит ему отвести взгляд, уже не узнает никого в лицо. Ну и скандал, который они устроили на виду всех... Дина не особенно беспокоило, что о нем думают прочие сотрудники отдела, однако шеф Деверо вызвал его попозже и недвусмысленно дал понять, что подобных представлений не потерпит. Скрепя сердце, Дину пришлось приносить извинения и давать обещания. И еще этот агент... В отделе появился агент ФБР, который занимался делом порчи книг. Дин поначалу фыркнул — подумаешь, книжку попортили, но когда услышал, в какую сумму оценивается испорченная библия из библиотеки, то Бюро в принципе понял. Зак Уоррен выглядел как типичный агент на повышенном жалованье — костюмчик с иголочки, черная бородка волосок к волоску, портфель из натуральной кожи... К несчастью, Дину предстояло работать с ним достаточно тесно, поскольку убийство этого Бендера было напрямую связано с порчей книги. Точнее, книг. Как упомянул Уоррен, это был не первый случай преднамеренной и злостной порчи дорогих и редких книг, что наносило не только материальный, но и культурный урон. Особенно распространяться он не стал, пообещав устроить краткое введение в курс дела на следующий день, после чего отбыл из отдела по своим агентским делам.

 

Обозленный Дин закончил отчет по беседе с Остербергом и наконец отправился домой. Пошел дождь, и он чуть не влупился на Импале в фонарный столб, успев остановить ее за какие-то сантиметры. Это совершенно вышибло у него всем мысли о том, что дома в холодильнике не осталось ничего, даже пива, и вспомнил он об этом, только когда уже принял душ и решил перекусить. Выматерившись, он заказал пиццу, налил себе виски и открыл ноутбук, чтобы скоротать время. Кое-как напечатав брошенное Остербергом название его болезни, Дин погрузился в чтение статьи из википедии: «Прозопагнозия — это расстройство восприятия лица, при котором способность узнавать лица потеряна, но при этом способность узнавать предметы в целом сохранена. Возникает при поражении правой нижне-затылочной области, часто с распространением очага на прилегающие отделы височной и теменной долей.  
В помощь людям, страдающим прозопагнозией, были разработаны успешные терапии, помогающие им учиться узнавать людей по таким особенностям, как походка, прическа, голос, склад фигуры, манера одеваться и т. п. Поскольку обычно лицо является самой индивидуальной особенностью и самым важным отличительным фактором в памяти, для людей с этим состоянием бывает трудно правильно соотносить информацию о людях и жить нормальной социальной жизнью.»

 

Дин присвистнул и отхлебнул из стакана. Потом почесал затылок и дотянулся до своего мобильника. Ткнув в кнопку номер один, он вскоре услышал голос младшего брата.

 

— Слушай, светило судебной психиатрии, а просвети-ка меня насчет одной штуки, — без долгих прелюдий попросил он и уселся поудобнее, приготовившись внимать лекции Сэма, работавшего профайлером в западном регионе США.

***

Кастиэль купил по дороге домой дверную цепочку и первым делом привинтил ее к к двери. Вставив защелку в паз, он почувствовал себя чуть спокойнее. Вымыв руки в ванной, над раковиной которой не было зеркала, он направился в кухню. Темнело, на улице пошел дождь. Поставив чайник, он занялся приготовлением сэндвича на ужин. Дожидаясь, пока вода закипит, он взглянул в темное окну. Его смутное отражение посмотрело на него откуда-то из вечерних сумерек. По стеклу текли струи дождя, заставляя черты расплываться и искажаться. Всякий раз, когда Кастиэль моргал или ненадолго отводил взгляд, в отражении он видел чужое лицо. Раз за разом. Это раздражало. Он старался не смотреть себе в лицо, потому что видеть всякий раз незнакомца было невыносимо. У него в квартире не было ни единой фотографии, ни одной картины, на которой было бы изображены люди в анфас или профиль. Никаких зеркал на виду ни на шкафу, ни в ванной, все скрыты за дверцами и используются только по назначению — для бритья, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке с одеждой. Это был его мир — мир без лиц. И вот теперь чужой враждебный мир врывался к нему сквозь оконное стекло.

 

Кастиэль раздраженно задвинул штору, скрывая все отражения, и принялся заваривать успокоительный чай по рецепту своего бывшего психиатра.


	5. —13 days

Несмотря на то, что Кастиэль вполне мог еще остаться дома, он решил вернуться на работу. Сидеть в четырех стенах, размышляя, не появится ли убийца перед его дверью, было выше его сил. Он позвонил в свой отдел, поговорил с Мэттом, который сообщил ему, что зал еще закрыт для посетителей, но предложил Кастиэлю выйти на замену одного из заболевших коллег в общем отделе. Систематику Кастиэль знал хорошо, поэтому с радостью согласился. По дороге в Библиотеку Конгресса он купил новый блокнот в кожаном переплете взамен украденного Резником. Следовало вновь начать его заполнять, если он хотел и дальше оставаться относительно нормальным в глазах прочих людей.

 

Однако спустя пару часов Кастиэль чувствовал себя полностью истощенным физически и психически. Страницы его нового блокнота пестрели заметками, но они совершенно ему не помогали, учитывая то количество людей, с которым ему пришлось общаться. Поток посетителей в общем зале был куда интенсивнее, и Кастиэль поминутно терялся, не в силах распознать, с этим ли человеком он говорил буквально несколько минут назад. Кроме того, в этом отделе оказалось значительно больше сотрудников. Кастиэль чувствовал себя как в школе много лет назад, когда пытался сориентироваться в толпе учеников и раз за разом терял связь с реальностью. Кроме того, от необходимости много разговаривать у него разболелось травмированное горло. Он не выдержал и, предупредив, что отойдет на несколько минут, направился на улицу подышать воздухом. Там он набрал номер Габриэля.

 

— Эй, приятель, ты как? — Кастиэль услышал в трубке шорох, а потом причмокивание: похоже, Гaбриэль закинул в рот очередную конфету.

 

— Опять сладким злоупотребляешь? — с мягким укором спросил он.

 

— Они с ксилитом, — ответил Габриэль. — Ты как?

 

Кастиэль уже писал ему сообщения и звонил после выписки, но до сих пор вполне успешно сопротивлялся желанию Гейба приехать к нему. Сейчас же он не выдержал. Ему был необходим кто-то рядом, кому он мог доверять. Кастиэль вздохнул.

 

— Слушай, ты бы мог взять пару дней отпуска?

 

Габриэль сразу же насторожился, почувствовав смятение Кастиэля даже на расстоянии.

 

— Да не вопрос, Кэсси. Я сейчас же закажу себе билет на ближайший рейс. Буду варить тебе куриный бульончик и надоедать рассказами про дурацких клиентов.

 

— Я ненавижу куриный бульон, но в остальном звучит просто замечательно.

 

— Тогда можешь отправляться покупать торт, я уже почти в пути, — подвел итог Габриэль и отключился.

 

Кастиэль был благодарен, что его занятой брат, работавший на телевидении продюсером и бывший по совместительству редактором не слишком политкорректного и приличного журнала с пометкой «Не только для взрослых, хотя это противозаконно», из-за чего он регулярно платил штрафы и судился, немедленно согласился приехать. Когда-то, после гибели родителей, Габриэль был для Кастиэля единственной опорой. Именно он помог ему справиться не только с шоком, но и с травмой, повлекшей за собой внезапную неспособность различать лица людей. Габриэль был именно тем человеком, который был нужен Кастиэлю. Его живой как ртуть, обожающий сладости, неприличные шутки и порно старший брат.

 

Мысль о том, что Габриэль скоро сядет в самолет и прилетит из Нью-Йорка в Вашингтон, придала Кастиэлю сил, и он доработал весь день до конца, сосредоточившись и начав более внимательно всматриваться в одежду посетителей. Уже почти перед самым закрытием библиотеки он ощутил направленный на себя пронизывающий взгляд. Осмотревшись, Кастиэль заметил мужчину лет тридцати пяти, который сидел над подшивкой каких-то журналов, но смотрел не на страницы, а на стоявшего за стойкой библиотекаря Кастиэля. Кастиэль ощутил смутное беспокойство. Мужчина не показался ему знакомым, однако было в нем нечто такое, что заставляло Кастиэля смотреть в его сторону снова и снова. Его руки... То, как мужчина теребил уголок страницы, катал по столу ручку... Где-то Кастиэль это уже видел, но не мог вспомнить, когда и где.

 

Его избавил донесшееся из репродукторов записанное объявление: «Через полчаса библиотека закрывается, пожалуйста, заканчивайте работу.»

 

К стойке потянулись наиболее ответственные читатели, сдавая обратно выданные на день книги, подшивки журналов и газет. Кастиэль погрузился в работу с формулярами, давно уже забытое и оттого приятное, хоть и утомительное своей кропотливостью и монотонностью занятие. Когда он вновь посмотрел на стол напротив стойки, мужчины за ним уже не было. Кастиэль был уверен, что тот не сдавал подшивку ему, а значит, он обратился к другому сотруднику. Почему-то это вызвало у Кастиэля облегчение.

 

Он закончил складывать книги и журналы на специальную тележку. В библиотеке была вечерняя смена, сотрудники которой занимались сортировкой и возвращением на места литературы, но сегодня Кастиэль уже закончил работу, предоставив другим ходить между бесконечных книжных полок. Думая о том, что стоит действительно купить хотя бы пару пирожных, Кастиэль покинул библиотеку и направился к входу в метро. 

 

Почти сразу он ощутил, что кто-то за ним следит. Это было странное чувство, словно в затылок ему впивались мелкие иголочки, заставляя передергивать плечами и ежиться. Он все ускорял и ускорял шаг, порой пугливо оглядываясь и ища в прохожих признаки преследователя. Однако никто не казался знакомым, и Кастиэль почувствовал, как нарастает внутри него паника. Такие приступы случались у него раньше, но он думал, что давно преодолел их. Однако сейчас он вновь начал почти галлюцинировать, видя в каждом человеке Резника и ища взглядом занесенный нож. Он торопливо сбежал по лестнице и вскочил в подошедший поезд. Только там он выдохнул.

 

Вокруг него были обычные люди — кто-то слушал музыку, заткнув уши наушниками, кто-то читал, кто-то негромко беседовал. Кастиэль сел на свободное место у окна и уставился в темное стекло, чтобы избежать необходимости смотреть на людей. Его внимание привлекло смутное движение, что-то мелькнуло в отражении рядом с ним самим. Кастиэль обернулся, но рядом никого не оказалось. Он медленно выдохнул, стараясь успокоить бешено колотившееся сердце, потом перевел взгляд на свободное сиденье рядом с собой и застыл, охваченный таким же ужасом, как в тот момент, когда убийца с ножом в руке направился в его сторону. На потертом и изрезанном ножом сиденье рядом с ним лежал бумажник Кастиэля, тот самый, который забрал с собой убийца. Кастиэль не поверил своим глазам, потом нерешительно взял его в руки. Действительно, внутри были банковские карточки, удостоверение, даже все деньги до последнего цента, проездной... Не хватало только карточки сотрудника библиотека, предназначенный для нее кармашек зиял пустотой. Кастиэль стиснул бумажник в мгновенно вспотевших ладонях и обвел взглядом стоявших вокруг него пассажиров. Потом поднялся, чтобы обзор был лучше. Внезапно в соседнем вагоне некто помахал ему рукой. Кастиэль всмотрелся — это был странный посетитель из библиотеки, Кастиэль узнал его по яркой рубашке и темной куртке. Мужчина широко ему улыбнулся и направился к двери, одновременно поправляя ремень сумки на плече. Кастиэль вдруг представил в его руке нож и перед ним замаячил вот так же улыбающийся и перешагивающий через труп Бартоломью Резник. 

 

Резко развернувшись, Кастиэль заторопился к противоположному концу вагона, намереваясь перейти в следующий. Обернувшись, он увидел, что мужчина последовал за ним. Не слушая возмущенных замечаний, Кастиэль шел все быстрее, расталкивая пассажиров. Он добрался до следующего вагона, и мужчина вроде как немного отстал. Дрожащими руками Кастиэль достал дешевый телефон, купленный взамен украденного, и включил повторный набор.

 

— Винчестер, — услышал он после первого же гудка.

 

— Мистер Винчестер, это Кастиэль Остерберг. Послушайте, я думаю, что меня преследует убийца Бартоломью...

 

— Где вы? — не теряя времени спросил Винчестер.

 

— В метро, в поезде. Красная ветка, еду от библиотеки по направлению к Шэди Гроув, следующая остановка Кливленд Парк.

 

— Никуда не выходите, оставайтесь в поезде. Я пошлю полицейских, они вас встретят, и сам скоро приеду. Все будет хорошо, Кастиэль.

 

От этого уверенного голоса внутри Кастиэля потеплело, и он почувствовал себя немного увереннее. Убрав телефон, он оглянулся. Поначалу он никого не увидел, а потом мужчина в яркой рубашке вдруг вынырнул из-за спин. Паника вернулась, резко вышибив весь воздух из легких Кастиэля, и он рванул прочь, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает. Мужчина двинулся за ним. Поезд начал притормаживать, готовясь остановиться. Мужчина не отставал, хотя начавшие готовиться к выходу пассажиры мешали ему. Кастиэль был счастлив, что вагоны оказались набиты ехавшими с работы людьми, ведь не будет же этот сумасшедший убийца размахивать ножом прямо в толпе. В том, что он сумасшедший, Кастиэль не сомневался. Нормальный человек не будет подкидывать украденные вещи свидетелю совершенного им преступления, рискуя быть пойманным. Вздрогнув, поезд остановился, открылись двери, и, расталкивая пассажиров, в вагон кинулись два полицейских.

 

— Офицеры! — позвал Кастиэль, привлекая к себе внимание. Почти одновременно с середины вагоны раздался другой крик:

 

— Кэсси!

 

— Что? — Кастиэль отвернулся от полицейских, игнорируя их вопросы, он ли мистер Остерберг и звонил ли он только что детективу Дину Винчестеру. Мужчина в рубашке и с сумкой подошел, наконец, к нему.

 

— Кэсси, ты что? Неужели я так изменился? А я специально надел знакомую рубашку...

 

Кастиэль перевел взгляд на совершенно безвкусную зеленую рубашку с рисунком из мелких ананасов, самую дурацкую из всех в гардеробе Габриэля, и его затопили стыд и облегчение.

 

— Габриэль! — пробормотал он, вцепляясь в куртку брата. — Я принял тебя за другого человека.

 

— Это не новость, Кэсси, — отозвался тот, похлопывая его по спине. — Офицеры, давайте выйдем и не будем задерживать движение. Поверьте, кого бы вы ни искали, это — не я.

 

В сопровождении полицейских Кастиэль и Габриэль вышли на платформу. Несколько минут спустя к ним присоединился и следователь.

 

— Что это было, мистер Остерберг? — спросил он, вновь возвращаясь к официальному тону.

 

— Я принял своего брата за убийцу, — стушевавшись, пробормотал Кастиэль. — Однако я думаю, убийца тоже был рядом. Вот это оказалось на сиденье рядом со мной. 

 

— Что это? — поинтересовался Дин, избегая пока прикасаться с бумажнику, который протягивал ему Кастиэль.

 

— Мой бумажник. Тот самый, который убийца забрал с собой.

 

— Точно ваш? — недоверчиво уточнил следователь.

 

— Я проверил, — устало кивнул Кастиэль. — Почти все на месте, кроме электронного удостоверения сотрудника библиотеки.

 

— Вот дерьмо, — выругался Винчестер. — Перекрывать выходы уже поздно, кто знает, когда он успел выскочить, пока вы в догонялки играли. Эй, пакет мне найдите, надо упаковать вещественное доказательство. 

 

Кастиэль оглянулся на Габриэля, который молча стоял рядом и, нахмурившись, наблюдал за происходившим.


	6. —12 days

— Не знаю, Кэсси, — недовольно протянул Габриэль на следующее утро, едва открыв глаза. — Этот полицейский не показался мне действительно компетентным. Я ожидал, что в столице полиция будет более... активной. Или за этим желанием вновь с ним встретиться скрывается нечто иное? — Он сально ухмыльнулся и подтолкнул Кастиэля локтем, одновременно подмигивая и двигая бровями.

 

Если честно, он напомнил Кастиэлю какую-то гротескную мультипликационную фигуру. 

 

— Каким бы он тебе ни казался, другого следователя нет. Это не Нью-Йорк и не Лос-Анджелес, Вашингтон спокойный город.

 

— Я заметил, — кивнул Габриэль. — Такой же спокойный, как кладбище. В общем, делай что хочешь, я вмешиваться не буду. Просто потом не жалуйся.

 

— Спасибо, Габриэль, — на полном серьезе поблагодарил Кастиэль.

 

— За что?

 

— За все. За то, что приехал, что вообще не исчез из моей жизни... тогда. Большинство не выдерживают.

 

Лицо Габриэля смягчилось, и из-под маски успешного продюсера и бонвивана проглянул старший брат, который поддерживал Кастиэля после гибели родителей и внезапно развившейся странной болезни. По крайней мере, Кастиэль так думал. Лица Габриэля он не помнил, однако его выражение ему нравилось.

 

— Как насчет завтрака, а потом мы возьмем такси, и по дороге в аэропорт я тебя высажу перед участком?

 

— Замечательная идея, — с энтузиазмом кивнул Кас. — У меня есть сироп и смесь для блинов.

 

Габриэль пылко обнял своего младшего братишку, который давно уже перерос его почти на целую голову.

 

— Ты знаешь, как сделать человека счастливым! — воскликнул он, направляясь в ванную.

 

Когда Кастиэль остался один, он выдохнул. Находиться с Габриэлем постоянно было тяжело, тот был полон энергии и постоянно пытался его «расшевелить». Правда, используемые методы Кастиэлю не слишком нравились, но приходилось терпеть. Зато Габриэль как никто иной умел дать Кастиэлю ощущение собственной нормальности. А ради этого можно было и потерпеть.

 

После завтрака братья вызвали такси. Габриэль прихватил небольшую сумку, с которой приехал — он любил путешествовать налегке, Кастиэль взял с собой свой блокнот с записями, и они вышли из квартиры. Запирая дверь, Кастиэль вновь вспомнил, что так и не сменил замок и сделал себе мысленную пометку обязательно позаботиться об этом. Однако сейчас у него было дело поважнее.

 

В участке в коридоре он встретил девушку, которую помнил еще по первому посещению — с рыжими волосами и торчащими зубами. Кастиэль не ошибся, это была та самая сотрудница, с которой он познакомился тогда. Она указала ему на дверь в кабинет Винчестера, доброжелательно предупредив, что следователь «не в духàх». Кастиэль понял, что Чарли имела в виду, когда постучался и вошел, услышав громкое «да». Винчестер выглядел так, словно провел всю ночь в участке, хотя Кастиэль не удивился бы, если бы это было действительно так. Он узнал рубашку и футболку под ней, те же вещи он видел на Винчестере накануне, когда тот приехал к метро.

 

— А, мистер Остерберг, — без особенного энтузиазма приветствовал его следователь. — Чем могу?

 

— Я хочу помочь как можно быстрее схватить убийцу, — твердо заявил Кастиэль, проходя в кабинет и снимая плащ. — Он следит за мной, я уверен в этом. Чем быстрее он окажется в руках полиции, тем быстрее я смогу вернуться к... нормальной жизни.

 

Винчестер вздохнул и устало потер лицо ладонями, после чего решительно сгреб кучу разнообразных бумаг, лежавших перед ним, и отодвинул их в сторону.

 

— Садитесь, — предложил он. — Кофе?

 

— Нет, не нужно. Я недавно позавтракал.

 

— Счастливчик, — сквозь зубы пробормотал следователь. — Тогда просто присаживайтесь.

 

Кастиэль сел на предложенный стул. Одновременно дверь в кабинет открылась и кто-то заглянул в кабинет.

 

— Что? — рявкнул Винчестер, но тут же смягчил собственный тон: — Агент Уоррен?

 

— Винчестер, — донеслось от двери.

 

Кастиэль обернулся. В том, как держался темноволосый мужчина, ему почудилось что-то знакомое, но он не смог ухватить это ощущение.

 

— Я занят на ближайшую пару часов, — сквозь зубы сообщил Винчестер. — Если я узнаю что-то новое, я немедленно сообщу.

 

— Хорошо.

 

Кастиэль вовсе не был специалистом по физиогномике, но в этом не было никакой нужды. Несмотря на то, что Уоррен держался вежливо и дружелюбно, была в нем какая-то вкрадчивость, которая Кастиэлю не нравилась. Хотя возможно это была лишь издержка его профессии. Он ушел, и Кастиэль, и Винчестер одновременно с облегчением выдохнули. Переглянулись, и Винчестер вдруг улыбнулся. Эта улыбка преобразила его усталое лицо с глубокими тенями под глазами, сделав его моложе и, Кастиэль смущенно отвел взгляд, привлекательнее. Впервые за много лет Кастиэль с удовольствием смотрел кому-то в лицо, не чувствуя, что всякий раз видит незнакомца. Бородка делала лицо привычным, словно Кастиэль узнавал его как самый нормальный человек.

 

— Итак, вы думаете, что убийца следит за вами, — начал Винчестер, постукивая карандашом по большому блокноту для заметок. — Не против, если я включу диктофон?

 

— Разумеется, — кивнул Кастиэль. — Я не просто думаю, я уверен в этом.

 

После двухчасовой беседы горло Кастиэля немилосердно саднило. Они дважды прошлись по всем деталям, которые Кастиэль мог припомнить. Он описал все, что видел, слышал и даже ощущал на вкус. Вспоминать то, как убийца шел к нему с ножом в руке, было не слишком приятно, но Кастиэль понимал, что это необходимо, а поэтому продолжал терпеливо отвечать на вопросы. Пока его голос не сорвался. Винчестер внимательно посмотрел на Кастиэля и вдруг решительно нажал на кнопку выключения диктофона.

 

— Не знаю, как вы, а я ужасно проголодался, — заявил он вдруг. — Тут поблизости есть забегаловка, в которой очень неплохо и дешево кормят. Как насчет ланча? У них бургеры размером с тарелку.

 

— Я люблю бургеры, — благодарно кивнул Кастиэль. — Покажете, где это?

 

— Само собой.

 

Дин поднялся и потянулся, разминая тело после многочасовой неподвижности за рабочим столом.

 

— Когда я шел работать в полицию, я ожидал, что буду гоняться за преступниками, прыгать с крыши на крышу и носиться на дорогих тачках, превращая их в металлолом после каждой поездки. А на самом деле я ни разу еще не использовал собственного оружия кроме как на тренировках по стрельбе. 

 

Кастиэль сочувственно кивнул.

 

— Когда я решил устроиться в библиотеку, я тоже думал, что попаду в рай для книгочея. Столько книг, читай не хочу с утра до вечера. Но я занят в основном работой с каталогами, обслуживаю ученых и слежу за хранилищем. Раньше мы делали это вместе с Бартоломью, он был веселым парнем и умел разнообразить нашу работу. А теперь я даже не знаю, кто придет на его место. 

 

Беседуя, они вышли из участка и неторопливо направились по улице.

 

— Кстати, — заметил Винчестер, уже подходя к кафе, — зовите меня Дин. А то эти офицер и следователь...

 

— Кастиэль.

 

Мужчины пожали друг другу руки, а потом Дин распахнул дверь и галантно пропустил Кастиэля вперед.

 

— Можешь сказать мне, если я буду слишком назойливым и стану задавать слишком личные вопросы, — начал Дин после того, как они сделали заказ.

 

Кастиэль сидел спиной к залу, чтобы не видеть никого, кроме Дина. Дин наоборот, внимательно наблюдал за «территорией». 

 

— Спрашивай, — кивнул Кастиэль.

 

Он мелкими глотками пил ромашковый чай с медом, и его горло постепенно расслаблялось, острая боль сменилась неприятным, но терпимым зудом.

 

— Я пытался почитать про твою... — Не зная, уместно ли называть «особенность» Кастиэля болезнью, Дин пошевелил пальцами в воздухе.

 

— Прозопагнозия, — подсказал тот. — Это болезненное состояние, так что мoжешь не стесняться.

 

— Окей. — Дим смущенно усмехнулся. — Так вот, даже брату позвонил чтобы посоветоваться. Он психолог, — пояснил он.

 

— Хорошо.

 

— Но я все еще не понимаю, как это действует. Ну, в смысле...

 

— Я понял. — Кастиэль наклонил голову и сцепил пальцы на столе. — Я не всегда был... таким. Точнее, в детстве я был совершенно обычным. Мы жили в Мэне, мои родители, мой старший брат и я. Самая обычная семья. Однажды зимой я с родителями ехал вечером в машине, Габриэль в то время уже поступил в колледж и уехал из дома. Дорога обледенела, пошел сильный снег, и нам навстречу вылетел минивэн на полной скорости. Родители погибли сразу, а меня доставили в больницу с тяжелой черепно-мозговой травмой. Вызвали Габриэля, потому что больше звонить было некому. Я неделю не приходил в себя, а когда проснулся... Я никого не узнавал. Я испугался Габриэля, он показался мне совершенно чужим человеком. Я пугался, глядя на людей — всякий раз у них были иные лица, и мне казалось, что они незаметно меняются местами, стоит мне отвести взгляд. Габриэлю пришлось тогда нелегко — организация похорон, забота о брате, в одночасье превратившегося во фрика... Он взял отпуск на семестр, чтобы дать мне возможность выздороветь. Странно было возвращаться домой. Там все еще лежало мамино вязанье, отцовские инструменты были разбросаны по верстаку... Но хуже всего были фотографии. У нас дома было много фотографий — из отпусков, из наших походов на рыбалку, из всяких поездок... Я смотрел на них, и люди, на них изображенные, казались мне чужаками. Я не узнавал никого, ни родителей, ни Габриэля, ни себя. В зеркале я постоянно видел чужое лицо. Еще хуже стало, когда я вернулся в школу. Я словно оказался в толпе незнакомцев, которые все знали меня. Учителя, ученики, работники столовой — это была как безумная карусель из лиц. Габриэль понял, что бесполезно пытаться заставить меня ходить в нее. Он поступил иначе. Еще пока я лежал в больнице он добился опекунства надо мной, благо ему уже исполнилось двадцать два, и он был совершеннолетним. Мы упаковали кое-какие вещи, заперли дом и уехали из Мэна в Калифорнию. Там он снял квартирку недалеко от университета, в тихом уголке, где было мало соседей, и не стал заставлять меня ходить в школу. Я всегда любил книги, а теперь они стали моими единственными друзьями и собеседниками. В отличие от людей, книги я различал с первого взгляда. Чем книга старше, тем больше в ней особенного. Я закончил школу экстерном, сдал экзамены и поступил в колледж. Пока учился, подрабатывал в библиотеке. Габриэль к тому времени уже ушел на телевидение. И так и покатилось, после колледжа я устроился сначала в библиотеку Лос-Анджелеса, но там было слишком... многолюдно. Я работал еще в паре крупных университетских библиотек, пока не прочитал о вакансии в Библиотеке Конгресса. Это была невероятная удача — место в отделе инкунабул. Если каждая книга особенна чем-то, то инкунабулы — это почти как рукописи, каждая из них не похожа на прочих. Ну и поток посетителей в этом отделении... не самый большой.

 

— А как ты справляешься с тем, что людей все же необходимо различать?

 

— У меня слепота на лица, а не слепота вообще, — пояснил Кастиэль. — Когда я жил в Лос-Анджелесе, я познакомился с очень хорошим психиатром. Доктор Наоми Грей, она мне здорово помогла. Научила ориентироваться, тренировала меня. Я начал вести блокноты с записями. Умею подмечать всякие мелочи — в движениях, особенности речи, приметы... Как правило, я их записываю, чтобы в любой момент иметь возможность освежить память. 

 

— Погоди, то есть лица ты не распознаешь, но можешь узнать человека по каким-то другим признакам?

 

Кастиэль кивнул.

 

— Походка, жесты, посадка головы, голос и манера речи, — перечислил он. — Я довольно неплохо узнаю людей по этим признакам.

 

— Но тогда... — Дин забарабанил пальцами по столешнице. — А Резника смог бы узнать?

 

— Думаю да. Я тогда описал его, но он забрал мой блокнот с заметками... Но я помню, как он двигался.

 

— Тогда ешь свой бургер и пошли обратно в участок. У меня есть записи с камеры наблюдения возле пропускного пункта, посмотришь их. Возможно, это что-то даст.

 

Примерно сорок минут спустя Кастиэль сидел за компьютером, на мониторе которого шла запись с камеры наблюдения в библиотеке. Кроме Дина в комнате находился и присланный из ФБР агент Уоррен, заинтересованный не меньше следователя.

 

— Вот он, — указал Кастиэль на экран.

 

— Уверен? — уточнил Дин.

 

— Да, то, как он шагает... Он немного расставляет ноги при ходьбе, вероятно из-за живота.

 

Уоррен хмыкнул. Дин и он впились взглядами в экран, следя за полным мужчиной с длинными неопрятными прядями волос, свисавшими на лицо. Как назло, тот держал голову опущенной и ни разу не посмотрел в камеру. Его лицо по-прежнему оставалось неизвестным.

 

— А охранник? — припомнил Кастиэль.

 

— Он не помнит его лица, — устало выдохнул Дин. — Ну что за черт! Он словно готовился!

 

— Скорее всего так и было, — мягко сказал Уоррен. — Вряд ли он спонтанно пришел в библиотеку, наверняка он уже заходил в составе экскурсии или просто как зевака. Кто знает, когда это было... 

 

Кастиэля охватило разочарование. Словно почувствовав, Дин положил руку ему на плечо и сжал ее.

 

— Не переживай. Мы найдем сукиного сына.

 

Кастиэль устало кивнул.

***

После часов, проведенных в участке, Кастиэль чувствовал себя полностью выжатым. Он вышел из участка и побрел по направлению к станции метро. По дороге он увидел супермаркет и вспомнил, что дома нет молока. Обычно он ходил в магазин поблизости от своего дома, там он знал всех немногочисленных продавцов и чувствовал себя спокойнее, но магазин находился от метро дальше, чем его дом, а он так устал. Он решил купить все необходимое в этом супермаркете, а потом уже сходить за покупками по-настоящему, после того, как вернется домой и отдохнет. Толкая перед собой тележку, он медленно шагал между полок. Перед холодильником с молочными продуктами он ненадолго задержался, ища свежее молоко без консервантов. Когда Кастиэль доставал вторую упаковку, кто-то подошел и прислонился плечом к стене.

 

— Привет, — сказал мужчина, ослепительно улыбаясь.

 

Кастиэль слегка запаниковал, ему хватило общения на один день.

 

— Простите. — Он отвел взгляд, пытаясь избежать контакта и уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, когда мужчина вновь заговорил.

 

— Значит, лиц ты не различаешь вовсе. — Кастиэль замер, словно внезапно скованный льдом. — А я-то ломал голову, что это за шпионские заметки. Родинки, шрамы, запахи... Ты реально различаешь людей по запахам?

 

Кастиэль вцепился в ручку тележки так, что было больно ладоням. А мужчина продолжал тем временем:

 

— Я очень много узнал о тебе, читая твои записи. Где ты живешь, что ты покупаешь, какие хлопья ешь на завтрак... Ты привык все записывать, Кастиэль.

 

В этот момент Кастиэль не выдержал. Оттолкнув тележку, он бегом кинулся к кассе по проходу между полкой с консервами и макаронами. 

 

— Вызовите полицию! Там... человек, он мне угрожал... — едва дыша, выдавил он кассиру.

 

— Кто? — Тот посмотрел в сторону, в которую указывал Кастиэль, одновременно поднимая трубку и начиная набирать номер. — Как он выглядел?

 

— Я не знаю! — в отчаянии воскликнул тот. — Он заговорил со мной, сказал, что знает, где я живу... Но это же был не Резник, как он мог знать? 

 

Продавец вопросительно смотрел на Кастиэля. Несколько минут спустя в магазин вошли полицейские, однако кроме продавцов и самого Кастиэля никого они больше не нашли. Неизвестный мужчина исчез. Одна из продавщиц, раскладывавшая товары, припомнила, что вроде мимо нее кто-то проходил, но она была занята и не обратила на человека никакого внимания. Камеры крутились вхолостую, толькo та, что у кассы, действительно записывала изображение, прочие были обманками. Вызванный Кастиэлем Дин переговорил с сотрудниками, после чего вывел Кастиэля из магазина и заставил сесть в свою машину.

 

— Я отвезу тебя домой, — пояснил он. — Запрись и никого не впускай, в ком ты не уверен на сто процентов. Я постараюсь выбить тебе охрану. Этот ублюдок играет с тобой и с нами. 

 

Кастиэль устало привалился головой к стеклу. После перевозбуждения, вызванного страхом, его охватила апатия, усиленная усталостью, так что он еле переставлял ноги, когда поднимался по лестнице к квартире. Дин вошел первым, держа руку на оружии, быстро осмотрел все помещения, проверил окна и только тогда позволил войти Кастиэлю.

 

— Звони мне на мобильный, даже если тебе что-то померещится. Лучше я приеду лишний раз, чем никого не будет рядом в случае опасности. — Он вытянул телефон из руки Кастиэля и вбил свой номер, а потом поставил его на быстрый набор. — Теперь я номер первый в твоем списке.

 

Вымученно улыбнувшись, Кастиэль поблагодарил.

 

— Запомнил? Не пускай никого, в ком ты не уверен.

 

Как только за следователем закрылась дверь, Кастиэль запер ее и закрыл на цепочку. На следующий день стоило вызвать слесаря и сменить замок, внезапно цепочка показалась Кастиэлю просто смехотворным препятствием на пути убийцы.

 

Он задернул повсюду шторы, вскипятил чайник и устроился на диване с книгой, где и заснул пять минут спустя.

***

Его разбудил телефон. Спросонья Кастиэль не сообразил, что номер у него новый и почти никому неизвестен. Он автоматически нажал на кнопку соединения и поднес к уху мобильник.

 

— Кастиэль, — прошелестело в динамике, — ты такой милый, когда боишься... В глазах у тебя особенный блеск, а лицо растерянное, ты оглядываешься и инстинктивно ищешь защиты у кого-то сильного, надежного. Такого, как детектив Винчестер. Я прав, Кастиэль?

 

Говоривший немного тянул «э» в его имени, словно наслаждался этим звуком. На лбу Кастиэля выступил холодный пот, по спине побежали мурашки от этого голоса. Это был тот же человек, который разговаривал с ним в магазине. Убийца.

 

— Что... — начал Кастиэль, но его голос сорвался, горло перехватило от волнения. — Как...

 

— Откуда у меня твой номер? Достал. Ты даже не представляешь, сколького можно добиться за совсем небольшую плату. Ты не обратил внимания на номер, с которого я звоню? Зря. Проверь потом.

 

— Зачем вам это?

 

— Просто хочется, — пояснил мужчина. — Я наблюдал за тобой и полицией. В толпе так легко спрятаться. Лица, лица, лица, все одинаковые, все чужие. Ты никогда не угадаешь, когда я окажусь рядом с тобой, Кастиэль. Я в любой момент могу подойти и спросить у тебя, как пройти к библиотеке. — Тут мужчина рассмеялся булькающим, захлебывающимся смехом. — К библиотеке! Уж это ты мне точно сумеешь объяснить.

 

Без какого-либо перехода мужчина отключился. Дрожащей рукой Кастиэль отнял телефон от уха и посмотрел на список входящих звонков. Последнюю цепочку цифр он узнал сразу: это был его собственный номер. Его собственный телефон.

 

Как ни стыдно было Кастиэлю тревожить детектива, он немедленно ему перезвонил. Винчестер отозвался совсем не сонным голосом, словно и не ложился еще. Почувствовав, что Кастиэлю реально плохо, он предложил ему пойти в бар, выпить перед сном. Мысль о том, чтобы остаться одному в квартире, адрес которой был хорошо известен убийце, прячущемуся, возможно, в тени на противоположной стороне улицы, настолько напугала Кастиэля, что он немедленно согласился, хотя ходить по барам он не привык.

 

Дин подъехал к его дому и позвонил, только после этого Кастиэль вышел из квартиры, тщательно запер ее на ключ и спустился вниз. Винчестер ждал его в своем личном автомобиле, длинном шикарном раритете шестидесятых годов. Кастиэлю нравился густой басовитый звук мотора, особенно когда Дин нажимал на педаль газа. Машина словно взрыкивала, подобно хищнику.

 

Чувство уверенности, охватившее Кастиэля в машине, мгновенно рассеялось, когда Дин припарковался перед баром где-то в центре Вашингтона. Слишком много людей в похожих костюмах, белых или голубых рубашках и галстуках с невыразительным рисунком. Кастиэль словно попал в смерч из звуков и лиц, сменявшихся слишком быстро, чтобы он мог сориентироваться. Дин за рукав дотащил его до стойки и заказал себе виски и текилу по просьбе Кастиэля. Не чокаясь, они проглотили первые порции как воду.

 

— Еще раз, расскажи во всех подробностях, что произошло, — потребовал Дин, знаком показывая бармену, что тот может повторить.

 

Кастиэль обернулся. В отличие от выбритых «белых воротничков», Дин носил бороду, и поэтому его лицо казалось Кастиэлю более знакомым. Привычным. Узнаваемым. Редкое явление, на самом деле. Настолько редкое, что Кастиэль даже ненадолго завис, рассматривая лицо Дина. Он узнавал его. Это было невероятно. Встряхнув головой, Кастиэль сосредоточился на воспоминаниях о звонке Резника. Убийцы.

 

— Я пришел домой, после того, как ты меня высадил. Задернул шторы. Не люблю видеть свое отражение в стеклах. Вскипятил чай. У меня еще болело горло...

 

— А сейчас? — внезапно прервал его Дин неожиданно участливым тоном.

 

— Сейчас тоже болит, но не слишком. Текила помогает, — усмехнулся Кастиэль, поднимая очередную стопку и беря половинку кружка лимона с тарелочки.

 

— Тогда пей текилу и рассказывай.

 

Кастиэль последовал указаниям.

 

— Я сделал себе чай, а потом хотел немного почитать. И уснул. На диване, с книгой.

 

— Когда это было?

 

— Н-не знаю... Часов в девять, наверное.

 

— Угу. — Винчестер кивнул, прикрыв глаза, словно мысленно делал какие-то пометки. — Дальше.

 

— Я проснулся от телефонного звонка. Моего нового мобильного.

 

Тут выглядевший сонным и малозаинтересованным детектив внезапно распахнул глаза, и Кастиэль увидел, что сна в них не было ни на грош.

 

— Подожди. Он позвонил тебе не на домашний телефон, а на мобильный?

 

— Ну да. — Кастиэль кивнул, не глядя на Дина, вертя в руках пустую стопку.

 

— Кому ты давал этот номер?

 

— Никому. Точнее, брату и тебе. Я даже на работе не успел еще сообщить, как-то не пришлось...

 

— То есть он позвонил на номер, известный только двоим. И записанный в твоем деле. Но это бред, до документов он бы не добрался, их никто, кроме меня, в руки не берет. А твой брат не мог выболтать твой номер случайно?

 

— Габриэль очень аккуратен во всем, что касается его личной жизни. У него отдельная сим-карта для личных и деловых звонков. И, насколько мне известно, он скорее удавится, чем расскажет кому-то, кого он не знает, что-то о себе или своей семье.

 

— То есть он отпадает. — Дин задумчиво покусал нижнюю губу. — Это очень-очень плохо.

 

— Он сказал, что наблюдал за мной из толпы. И планирует делать это и дальше. Он видел меня рядом с тобой перед магазином, и он знает, кто ты такой. Ему нравится играть со мной, — почти шепотом завершил Кастиэль.

 

Он низко опустил голову, словно только сейчас на него обрушилось осознание всей опасности, которая сгустилась над ним. Дин положил руку ему на плечо.

 

— Эй. Ты пока не один. Завтра я прижму капитана и выбью для тебя полицейскую охрану. Давай, я отвезу тебя домой.

 

Бросив на барную стойку несколько купюр, Дин повел Кастиэля к выходу. Того пошатывало, то ли от усталости, то ли от выпитого. Возможно, от того и другого сразу. В полном молчании они вернулись к дому Кастиэля. Даже не спросив разрешения, Дин вышел из машины и, отодвинув Кастиэля, вновь пошел первым. Они поднялись к его двери, после чего Дин взял ключи и сам отпер замок. Держа в руке пистолет, он прошел внутрь, прислушиваясь и зажигая повсюду свет. Квартира была пуста и выглядела точно так же, как когда Кастиэль ее покинул. Дин как раз убрал пистолет в кобуру, когда Кастиэль заметил нечто знакомое на столе и, не удержавшись, вскрикнул, инстинктивно вцепившись в рукав куртки Дина. На столе, поверх оставленной Кастиэлем книги, лежал телефон Кастиэля. Его прежний мобильный телефон, украденный убийцей.

***

Сорок минут спустя Кастиэль вновь сидел в Импале. На заднем сиденье лежала его сумка с вещами, собранная наспех. Они ненадолго остановились возле полицейского управления, причем Дин взял Кастиэля с собой внутрь и оставил под присмотром дежурного с указанием «глаз не спускать ни на секунду!», а сам сходил и сдал телефон Кастиэля на экспертизу. После чего они вновь вернулись в машину.

 

— Куда мы едем? — решился подать голос Кастиэль, окончательно повергнутый в пучину апатичного отчаяния.

 

— В одно место, тебе там понравится. Там очень мало людей, а тех, которые есть, я знаю не только в лицо, но и по имени. Если там появится чужак, ему не удастся скрыться.

 

Они покинули пределы города, доехали до побережья и миль сорок ехали вдоль него. Потом Дин свернул на какое-то ответвление от дороги, и вскоре они оказались возле большого причала.

 

— Мы поплывем куда-то? — спросил Кастиэль.

 

— Да. На остров Лурдес. Он расположен вон там, в трех милях от берега. — Дин махнул рукой в нужном направлении, но в предрассветных сумерках ничего не было видно. — Паром ходит два раза в сутки — утром и вечером. Он прибудет около семи утра. Мы переправимся на остров вместе с Импалой и заляжем там на несколько дней, пока я не разрешу вопрос с капитаном и твoей охраной. Я не могу допустить, чтобы ты остался буквально сервированным для этого ублюдка в своей квартире.

 

Прежде чем массивный паром выполз из тумана, Кастиэль его услышал. Он сидел в Импале, засунув руки под мышки и пытаясь слегка согреться, однако от усталости и пережитого напряжения его слегка трясло. Детектив то садился за руль, то выбирался наружу, впуская в салон влажный, пропитанный йодом воздух, и Кастиэль дрожал сильнее. Ему очень хотелось позвонить Габриэлю, однако Дин строго-настрого запретил делать это, мотивируя необходимостью держать местоположение Кастиэля в строжайшем секрете. Кастиэль согласился, хотя разговор со старшим братом мог бы здорово ему помочь успокоиться.

 

Наконец раздался гудок, низкий, басовитый, сошедший на свист в конце, а вскоре между клочьев тумана появилась страшная темная громадина, медленно наползавшая на побережье. Казалось, она не остановится и снесет внезапно ставшие очень хлипкими доски деревянного настила и бетонные волнорезы по бокам, но постепенно скорость ее замедлилась. Теперь Кастиэль видел больше: паром представлял собой широкий корабль с открытой платформой, на которой с одного бока стояли автомобили, а на другой стороне на скамьях сидели пассажиры. И тех, и других оказалось на удивление много.

 

— Многие жители работают на «земле», как они выражаются, — пояснил Винчестер на вопросительный взгляд Кастиэля. — Они уезжают утром и возвращаются вечером. На острове остаются постоянные жители. Там практически не бывает незнакомцев — никаких исторических или прочих достопримечательностей там нет, поэтому туристы туда не заглядывают. 

 

— А как ты там оказался? — поинтересовался Кастиэль, продолжая наблюдать за тем, как паром, еле-еле двигаясь, подползает к пристани.

 

Скрипнула кожа куртки. Кастиэль подумал, что вероятно Дин пожал плечами.

 

— Мой отец вел не самый организованный образ жизни, — негромко произнес Дин. — Но он многому научил меня — охотиться, рыбачить, выживать без всех этих так называемых «благ цивилизации». Когда я окончательно осел в Вашингтоне, то вскоре понял, что еще немного, и я стану одним из тех, кто бегает по улице, размахивая оружием и стреляя в людей. Мне была необходима отдушина, подальше от города, место, где я мог бы просто расслабиться, если бы захотел. Знаешь, ходить в подштанниках и начинать пить в девять утра, а еще забрасывать удочку или стрелять по чайкам. Лурдес оказался именно тем самым местом, — завершил Дин.

 

— Ты носишь подштанники? — спросил Кастиэль в ответ на эту страстную песнь любви мелкому островку.

 

— Это все, что тебя беспокоит? — с улыбкой отозвался Дин. — Нам пора в машину, смотри, какая очередь за нами.

 

Кастиэль оглянулся. Действительно, пока он наблюдал за паромом и болтал с Дином, за ними выстроился целый хвост из автомобилей. В основном это были старые потрепанные Доджи и Форды, но было и несколько фургонов для доставки.

 

— С ночной смены возвращаются, — пояснил Дин. — Как я уже сказал, работы на острове мало, почти все работают на континенте. Кто где, многие на консервном заводе тут неподалеку.

 

— А поставщики? — Кастиэль указал на один из фургонов, пока шел к машине.

 

— Они просто сгрузят свое добро, наверняка на пароме приехали те, кто что-то заказал. Почту тоже сдают на паром, а уже на острове Майк — это местный почтальон — ее забирает, сортирует и разносит.

 

— Целый мир в миниатюре, — проговорил Кастиэль негромко.

 

Дин утвердительно кивнул и, заведя мотор, пополз на первой скорости по металлическим сходням на паром.

 

Сама поездка Кастиэлю не запомнилась — было холодно, туманно и сыро. Почти все остались сидеть в своих машинах. Дин включил в Импале отопление, и от тепла у Кастиэля стали слипаться глаза. На острове было темнее, чем на материке — сказывалось отсутствие светового загрязнения. Кое-где у домов горели фонари, но в целом лишнего света видно не было. Дин проехал по центральной улице поселения и углубился в росший на территории острова лес по грунтовой дороге. Вероятно, дом его располагался совсем недалеко от административного центра, но Кастиэлю показалось, что они через некий портал оказались в другом мире. Вокруг шумели сосны, высоченные, корабельные. Аромат их смолы смешивался с дыханием океана, и воздух казался густым, словно его можно было пить как суп или гоголь-моголь. Дин втянул его в легкие и улыбнулся.

 

— Всякий раз, когда я сюда приезжаю, я словно оставляю позади все эти городские заморочки.

 

— Надеваешь подштанники и наливаешь виски вместо кофе в свою утреннюю кружку, — в тон ему отозвался Кастиэль.

 

Дин расхохотался, совсем непохоже на его вечное хмыканье в Вашингтоне.

 

— Типа того, — не стал он спорить. — Добро пожаловать в ми каса. Это, конечно, не бункер, вроде твоей квартиры, но тоже очень ничего. 

 

Кастиэль внимательнее посмотрел на дом. Он был не особенно большим, обшит потемневшими досками и никак не украшен. Однако на крыльце стояли кресла, а перед самим домом был широкий круг, выложенный камнями, с углями в середине. Над кругом стояла высокая тренога, с которой свисали цепи.

 

— Наловим рыбы и устроим барбекю, — предложил Дин.

 

— Я... никогда еще не ловил рыбу, — признался Кастиэль.

 

— Ничего, дело нехитрое. Ну как, приляжешь? А я пока осмотрю все вокруг. Пойдем, покажу тебе гостевую спальню. Только чур, постельное белье будешь надевать сам.

 

Кастиэль последовал за Дином внутрь. В доме было ожидаемо прохладно и влажно.

 

— Сейчас разожгу печь, дом быстро прогреется, — пообещал Дин.

 

— Весь этот дом обогревается одной печью? — удивился Кастиэль.

 

— Тут довольно сложная система отопления, но в принципе да. 

 

— А электричество?

 

— Приливная станция на острове. Хватает на всех и еще остается для продажи. Так, вот твоя комната на ближайшие дни. — Дин распахнул дверь в самом конце коридора, и Кастиэль оказался в небольшой комнатке, в которой стояли кровать, комод и кресло у окна. Стены были оклеены устаревшими обоями в цветочек. — Шкаф встроенный, здесь.

 

Дин открыл дверцу шкафа, в котором висела куртка и стояли резиновые сапоги.

 

— Это на всякий случай, чтобы было всегда под рукой. Тут порой внезапно начинается сильный дождь, приносит с океана.

 

Кастиэль кивнул. Несмотря на то, что воздух в комнате был слегка затхлым, он чувствовал себя здесь на удивление хорошо. Спокойно.

 

— Я приоткрою окно? — спросил он у Дина.

 

Тот рылся в комоде, выкладывая на покрывало ручного пошива на кровати постельные принадлежности.

 

— Валяй, — разрешил тот. — Подушки и одеяло в кровати. Ванная рядом, соседняя дверь. Ванная тут одна, так что не пугайся, если вдруг встретишь меня.

 

— В подштанниках.

 

— Дались тебе это подштанники! — воскликнул Дин, не выдержав, и опять рассмеялся.

 

Кастиэль вдруг понял, что смеется вместе с ним, легко и непринужденно.

 

— Больше не буду, — пообещал он, все еще фыркая.

 

— Пойду я печь растоплю, а то задницу отморозить можно, — пробормотал Дин и ушел.

 

— Без подштанников-то конечно, — пробормотал Кастиэль себе под нос.

 

Все еще посмеиваясь, он занялся подготовкой кровати ко сну.

***

Он хотел только ненадолго прилечь, чтобы дать отдохнуть глазам, и не заметил, как уснул. Когда Кастиэль наконец вынырнул из неприятного, наполненного неясными угрожающими образами сна, солнце косо светило в небольшое окошко гостевой комнаты. 

 

Поднявшись, он отметил, что температура воздуха в доме явно повысилась, и сам воздух стал суше и приятнее. Кастиэль прошелся босыми ногами по доскам пола, с удовольствием ощущая шероховатости. В животе у него бодренько заурчало, и он направился на поиски Дина в надежде получить кружку кофе и что-нибудь перекусить. Однако в доме Винчестера не нашлось, и Кастиэлю пришлось возвращаться обратно в комнату, одеваться и расширять круг поисков.

 

Выйдя в разогревшийся солнечный день, Кастиэль с удовольствием вдохнул солено-смолистый аромат и осмотрелся. Импала стояла под навесом неподалеку от дома, значит, уехать Дин никуда не мог. Кастиэль обошел дом кругом и отыскал тропинку, начинавшуюся за ним, которая вела куда-то по направлению к берегу острова. Придерживая незастегнутый плащ, чтобы полы не цеплялись за кусты по бокам от тропинки, Кастиэль минут через пять вдруг вышел на опушку. И замер, любуясь открывшимся видом.

 

Побережье острова в этом месте напоминало формой огромную подкову, внутри которой расположилась уютная естественная гавань. Кастиэль буквально увидел покачивающийся на волнах парусный корабль и снующие между ним и берегом шлюпки с водой и запасами провианта. Обе стороны «подковы» поросли лесом, а почти ровно посередине оставался достаточно широкий проход, сквозь который виднелся сероватый даже в солнечном свете океан. А вместо пристани прямо от тропинки начинался деревянный настил, заходивший на несколько метров в воду. Сейчас на нем стояло старое пластмассовое кресло, а в нем сидел с удочкой Дин. Стараясь не шуметь, Кастиэль прошел по усыпанному сосновыми иглами песку и вскоре уже стоял рядом с Дином. В ведре у его ног плескались несколько рыбин среднего размера. Дин повернул голову и вопросительно взглянул на Кастиэля.

 

— Я бы перекусил, — честно признался тот. — Могу приготовить завтрак, если скажешь, где взять продукты.

 

— Продуктов пока нет, — отозвался Дин. — Разве что кое-какие консервы, но вряд ли стоит начинать с них. Предлагаю посетить административный и коммунальный центр острова Лурдес, заодно заглянем в магазин и купим все необходимое.

 

— И кофе нет? — разочарованно спросил Кастиэль.

 

— Кофе найдется. И даже сухое молоко, если надо.

 

— Не надо, — помотал головой Кастиэль. — Черный без сахара вполне устроит.

 

Вскоре он заполучил свою кружку кофе. Дин выпустил пойманную рыбу в бочаг со свежей водой, стоявший во дворе, чтобы сохранить ее живой до вечера, когда он собирался зажарить ее на углях. Потом они загрузились в Импалу и, неторопливо пробравшись по грунтовке, оказались на главном и единственном шоссе острова Лурдес.

 

Коммунальный центр начался внезапно: деревья расступились, и внезапно они ехали уже не по просёлочной дороге, а по городской улице. Кастиэль вертел головой, удивляясь тому, что видел. Здания в центре острова были вполне современными на вид. Кастиэль увидел почту, полицейский участок, отделение «Американского банка», два кафе, одно с притязанием на ресторан, бар, а чуть дальше — ратушу, школу и библиотеку. Перед школой несколько ребятишек разного возраста играли в мяч с женщиной далеко за сорок, повторяя нараспев какие-то стихи. Дин кивнул в этом направлении:

 

— Карен Сингер, женa местного автомеханика Бобби Сингера. Учительница в местной школе.

 

— И сколько здесь классов? — заинтересованно спросил Кастиэль.

 

— Все ученики перед тобой, — усмехнулся Дин. — Занятия с подготовительного по восьмой класс по американским школьным программам. Часть уроков идут дистанционно, дети занимаются по скайпу или вроде того, а в остальное время Карен сама их учит. Те, кто желают учиться дальше, ездят в старшую школу на материк.

 

Кастиэль посмотрел на центр города совсем другими глазами. Постепенно он начал понимать, что имел Дин в виду, когда говорил, что каждый знает на Лурдес каждого. Люди махали им руками, улыбаясь и приветствуя Дина. Они и между собой общались так, словно дело было на одной большой семейной сходке. Никто не запирал автомобилей, которых было на удивление немного. Сотрудник банка, немолодой мужчина с объемистым животом, сидел перед дверью на стуле и курил, рассматривая прохожих. Перед ратушей на площади был небольшой рынок.

 

— Нам повезло, сегодня рыночный день, — подтвердил Дин догадку Кастиэля. — Купим все свежее.

 

Они шли между столами, на которых были разложены свежие овощи и фрукты, зелень, яйца, даже хлеб, и набирали припасов в большую картонную коробку, которую нес Кастиэль. Впервые Кастиэль чувствовал себя спокойно за последнее время, словно здесь ему действительно ничего не угрожало. Дин набрал еще и ветчины, и грудинки для жарки, взял кварту молока и кусок масла, завернутого в полупрозрачную вощеную бумагу.

 

— У Мэри четыре коровы, — рассказывал он Кастиэлю. — Она продает свежее молоко, а остатки перерабатывает, в том числе делает домашнее масло. Напоследок они прихватили банку варенья из лесных ягод, собранных и сваренного одной из домохозяек острова. Коробка заметно потяжелела, и Дин помог Кастиэлю тащить ее. После завершения покупок Дин повел Кастиэля в то самое кафе с претензией на ресторан, где заказал им завтрак по-островитянски.

 

Завтрак включал в себя яичницу, свежие булочки, мед, варенье, блинчики, сыр и еще целую кучу всего. Несмотря на то, что время завтрака уже давно прошло, повар приготовил все моментально. Кастиэль вцепился в вилку и нож и не выпускал их, пока на тарелке не остались только потеки яичного желтка. Он стер их мякишем, закинул хлеб в рот и медленно, сo вкусом, дожевал. Дин тоже отдал должное своему заказу.

 

— Ну как? — ухмыляясь, спросил он, и Кастиэль только похлопал себя по животу.

 

Он так объелся, что даже разговаривать не хотелось. Внезапно ему вспомнилось кое-что, о чем он хотел поговорить с Дином.

 

— Мне надо бы позвонить Габриэлю, на всякий случай, Предупредить, где я...

 

— Мобильники здесь не работают, слишком далеко для сигнала. Можно позвонить из муниципалитета...

 

— Он не возьмет трубку, если не будет знать номер, — пояснил Кастиэль. — Издержки профессии.

 

— Тогда извини, — развел руками Дин.

 

— Ничего, позвоню, когда вернусь.

 

«Если вернусь», — подумал Кастиэль, и холодок пробежал у него по спине. 

 

Несмотря на свою скучную и одинокую жизнь умирать Кастиэль еще не хотел

***

К их возвращению рыбы еще плавали в бочаге, хотя движения их стали медленными и вялыми. Дин принес из сарая за домом корзину с мелко наколотыми поленьями и попросил Кастиэля приготовить лучину. Пока тот пыхтел, неловко управляясь с топором, Дин по одной выловил рыб сачком и оглушил резким ударом по голове. Каждый раз, когда он вспарывал рыбье брюхо, раздавался треск. Кастиэль морщился, слыша его. Ему никогда не приходилось еще самому добывать себе еду, особенно такую, которая требовала убийства. Ополоснув руки от бледной рыбьей крови, Дин занялся костром. Вскоре над сложенными шалашиком поленцами появилось почти бесцветное и бездымное пламя. Дин уселся на бревно и занялся чисткой рыбы.

 

— Что? — спросил он вдруг, явно заметив взгляд Кастиэля.

 

Тот смутился.

 

— Они... живые, — не без труда заставил Кастиэль себя выдавить.

 

— Были, — уточнил Дин. — А теперь тебе их жаль?

 

— Ну, да, — смущаясь неизвестно чего признался Кастиэль.

 

— Ага, — не прекращая счищать чешую кивнул Дин. — То есть вот этих, проживших нормальную рыбью жизнь в чистом заливе тебе жаль. А тех, филе которых ты в замороженном виде покупаешь в магазине, выращенных в садках, где у них от тесноты даже плавники деформируются, а жизнь коротка и лишена малейшего комфорта — их не жаль.

 

— Нет, я... — Кастиэль склонил голову. — Я никогда не рассматривал это с такой стороны.

 

— Запомни, Кас, — веско произнес Дин, — любая дичь — летающая, бегающая или плавающая — это живущие на воле создания, которые не страдают от массового производства, а ведут нормальную и естественную для них жизнь. А то, что они умирают неестественной смертью, так в природе старость явление чрезвычайно редкое. И, поверь мне, смерть от правильно выпущенной пули куда быстрее и менее мучительна, чем смерть в окружении стаи волков, которые начинают жрать твои внутренности, еще когда ты жив, или смерть от воспалившейся раны после боя за самку, или из-за сломанной после неудачного прыжка ноги... Природа не гуманна по своей сути, по крайней мере, с точки зрения человеческой гуманности, что не мешает ей, однако, заботиться о своих созданиях.

 

Кастиэль кивнул несколько раз. В подобных рассуждениях определенно был смысл.

 

— Если бы каждый любитель сосисок и бургеров предварительно отловил, убил и освежевал того, кто впоследствии станет этими самыми сосисками и бургерами, мясоедение сократилось бы в десятки раз, что несомненно пошло бы на пользу как самим людям, так и планете в целом.

 

Завершив беседу таким веским аргументом, Дин отнес вычищенных рыбин к колонке и промыл под проточной водой, а потом положил их на сколоченный из распиленных вдоль бревен стол.

 

— Какие приправы ты любишь, Кас? — поинтересовался он.

 

— Я не знаю, — опешил Кастиэль. — Такие, из пакетиков...

 

Дин хмыкнул и снова ушел за дом. Вскоре он вернулся с пучком зелени.

 

— У меня там делянка с разными травками. Так что сделаем с диким луком, с лимонником и с розмарином, — сообщил он. — Там в сарае есть решетка для рыбы, принеси, пожалуйста.

 

Теперь уже Кастиэль направился за дом. Стояла удивительная тишина, какая бывает только далеко от городов: вроде бы все вокруг было полно звуков, однако они не мешали и не раздражали, создавая все вместе удивительное ощущение тишины. В сарае отыскались двойные решетки с деревянными ручками, которые раскрывались и между которыми прокладывалась рыба. Таким образом она не прилипала к основной решетке на гриле и ее легко можно было переворачивать. Дин как раз заканчивал с фаршировкой рыбы пучками свежей зелени, когда Кастиэль принес решетки. Они распределили рыбин по ним и вдвоем отнесли к большому круглому грилю, уже висевшему на специальной треноге над костром. Запах, вскоре потекший от решеток, был умопомрачительным.

 

Дин принес из дома старый синий переносной холодильник, в котором оказалась дюжина пива. Ловко открыв бутылки рукояткой ножа, он протянул одну Кастиэлю.

 

— С приехалом, — пошутил он, однако Кастиэлю понравилось смешное словечко.

 

Он улыбнулся, и Дин улыбнулся в ответ. Под темными усами сверкнули неожиданно белые зубы, улыбка будто осветила лицо обычно хмурого полицейского.

 

Рыба испеклась на удивление быстро. Мясо было сочным, нежным и малосоленым, но при этом необычайно вкусным. Ели прямо руками, запивая пивом. Кастиэль даже не запомнил, сколько бутылок выпил, так хорошо было сидеть под невероятно высоким, бархатисто-черным небом, усыпанном звездами. Со стороны Дина донесся удовлетворенных вздох. Кастиэль посмотрел на него и заметил, что к его бороде, прямо возле рта, пристала рыбья чешуйка, которая теперь поблескивала в свете костра. Пододвинувшись, Кастиэль потянулся, чтобы убрать ее, и в этот момент Винчестер неожиданно перехватил его пальцы губами. Влажный язык прошелся по подушечкам, скользнул между средним и указательным, а потом зацепился ненадолго за заусенец. Кастиэль наблюдал за этим, приоткрыв рот. В животе будто кипятком плеснуло, и жидкий жар потек от него по венам, разом зажигая алые пятна на щеках. Дин, который уже выпустил пальцы Кастиэля изо рта, выглядел смущенным и вроде как уже готовым к извинениям.

 

Никто и никогда еще не выказывал такой откровенной и неприкрытой заинтересованности, что, учитывая скудный опыт Кастиэля в плане отношений, было, конечно, неудивительно. Но одновременно это было так неожиданно, что не отреагировать он не мог. Потянув Дина на себя за лацкан куртки, Кастиэль поцеловал его, сначала на пробу, а потом углубляя поцелуй. Дин отвечал жадно, словно боялся, что им не хватит времени. У Кастиэля начала кружиться голова, то ли от недостатка кислорода, то ли от его переизбытка в лесном воздухе, и уже не он, а Дин удерживал его, щекоча бородкой щеки и чувствительно покалывая губы.

 

— Пойдем в дом? — пробормотал он, ненадолго отрываясь.

 

— А... там? — уточнил Кастиэль, желая сразу расставить все точки над «i».

 

— А там есть кровать и нет комаров, — ответил Дин.

 

— Звучит убедительно.

 

Напоследок Дин опрокинул в кострище заранее приготовленное ведро воды. Без огненной подсветки двор погрузился в почти полную темноту, и Кастиэль непременно упал бы, споткнувшись обо что-нибудь, если бы не Дин, который уверенно вел его за собой, царапая мягкую ладонь мозолистыми кончиками пальцев. Он подхватил его, когда Кастиэль все же запнулся за верхнюю ступеньку на крыльце, и приник к его рту, притиснув к двери. Им пришлось прекратить целоваться, чтобы войти в дом, зато спальня Дина была недалеко. Кастиэль шел, пока кровать буквально не ударила его под колени, и он не упал на жалобно вздохнувший матрас. Дин рухнул сбоку. Они потратили еще пару минут на поцелуи и постепенное исследование тел друг друга. На них однозначно было надето слишком много. Воздух в спальне был прохладным, и это приятно остужало разгоряченную кожу. Кастиэль как-то упустил тот момент, когда последний бастион — его нижнее белье — пал под напором безжалостной руки Винчестера, превратившись из трусов в ненужную тряпку, разошедшуюся по шву. Он чуть не кончил, когда его член оказался в крепком кулаке, прошедшемся пару раз по всей длине, размазывая выделившуюся смазку.

 

— Дин, я давно не...

 

— Я тоже, — признался Дин. — Я... черт.

 

— У тебя есть все необходимое?

 

Дин покачал головой, Кастиэль не столько увидел, сколько ощутил это движение.

 

— Может, крем какой? Или масло?

 

— Есть вазелин, хорошо помогает, когда трещины на руках от холода образуются.

 

— Уверен, он помогает не только против трещин.

 

Дин дотянулся до края кровати и принялся греметь, перебирая хлам в выдвижном ящике ночного столика. Наконец, не выдержав, он зажег настольную лампу. Взгляду Кастиэля предстало великолепное зрелище самой сексуальной задницы, которую ему доводилось видеть — крепкой, поджарой, не тронутой загаром. Он скользнул ладонью по гладкой коже, постепенно все крепче сжимая пальцы, оставлявшие белые следы, быстро красневшие, стоило убрать руку. Раздался глухой стон, и Кастиэль увидел, как по спине Дина прошла дрожь. По-видимому, тот как раз нашел то, что искал, потому что он обернулся и сунул Кастиэлю в руки наполовину пустой металлический тюбик и квадратную упаковку презерватива.

 

— Не стесняйся, — предложил он, откидываясь на спину и призывно раздвигая ноги.

 

Если сзади Дин был великолепен, то от вида спереди хотелось зажмуриться, так сильно он бил по и без того взвинченным нервам Кастиэля. Тот не удержался и, закрыв глаза, обвел языком крупную ярко-розовую головку, ощутив на языке солоноватый привкус. Он старательно обхватил губами ствол, и Дин отозвался шипением, словно ему было больно.

 

— Не так? — вскинул голову Кастиэль.

 

— Все так, только если ты продолжишь, я долго не продержусь, — признался Дин.

 

Кастиэль кивнул.

 

— Ты позволишь? — Он кивнул одновременно на зажатый в ладони тюбик и на самого Дина.

 

— Действуй, — кивнул тот.

 

— Только... — Кастиэль замялся. — Если тебе не трудно, ты не мог бы перевернуться на живот?

 

Настроившийся на секс лицом к лицу, Дин испытал легкое разочарование, услышав эту просьбу, однако они ни о чем не договаривались заранее, поэтому причин отказывать он не видел. Он развернулся, одновременно приподнявшись на колени, и вздрогнул, когда к его пояснице вдруг прижались губы. Кастиэль облизывал, покусывал его кожу, опускаясь ниже, щекоча ягодицы кончиком языка и даже попытавшись оставить засос. Дин даже не заметил, когда первый смазанный палец, круживший по его входу, скользнул внутрь. Кастэль отвлекал его, одновременно дроча ему свободной рукой, и Дин изнывал от давно забытых ощущений чужих прикосновений, крепкой хватки на члене, влажных поцелуев. Он понял, что Кастиэль готовится перейти к основному действию, когда тот убрал руки и зашуршал фольгой. Первые моменты проникновения всегда несли с собой определенный дискомфорт, однако Дин знал, что потом будет лучше, поэтому просто ждал, пока Кастиэль медленно двигался, проникая все глубже. Он ощутил прикосновение бедер Кастиэля к своему заду в тот момент, когда подумал, что еще немного — и будет слишком. Но Кастиэль оказался идеальным по своим физическим характеристикам. А вскоре Дин оценил и его чувство ритма, и выносливость. Он зарычал, когда Кастиэль, довольно долго двигавшийся медленно и предельно осторожно, посчитал Дина достаточно подготовленным и принялся вбиваться в него с силой, какую он никогда бы в нем не предположил. Словно у того за спиной выросли крылья, и они вдвоем взлетали с каждым толчком как на качелях. Скользкие пальцы обхватили напряженный член, вынося Дина за грань одним давлением, а следом и Кастиэль замер на некоторое время, а потом рухнул на покрытую потом спину Винчестера.

 

Слегка отдышавшись, он отодвинулся, следя за тем, чтобы не уронить резинку и одновременно не причинить Дину неприятных ощущений. Тот выдохнул и, перекатившись в сторону от мокрого пятна, устроился поудобнее, закинув руки за голову. Кастиэль стоял на коленях, тщательно завязывая использованный презерватив узлом. Дину нравилось смотреть на его блестящие от вазелина пальцы. Тот наконец почувствовал, что на него смотрят, и поднял голову.

 

— Все хорошо? — спросил он одними губами.

 

— Хорошо, — подтвердил Дин. — Иди сюда.

 

Образовавшаяся после внезапного секса неловкость развеялась. Отбросив комок латекса, Кастиэль скользнул под одеяло и прижался к нему всем телом, от ступней до плеча.

 

— Ты не будешь против, если я выключу свет? — спросил он.

 

— Конечно.

 

Лампа погасла, и в комнате наступила темнота. Кастиэль негромко дышал, вжимаясь в Дина, словно ему было холодно или страшно. Хотя на его месте Дину было бы пиздец как страшно, и он вовсе не был уверен, что сумел бы держаться внешне так сдержанно и спокойно, как Кастиэль.

 

— Можно я кое-что спрошу? — произнес он, желая задать давно мучивший его вопрос. — Как можно жить, никого не узнавая?

 

Дыхание Кастиэля на миг прервалось, словно его ударили под дых. Дин ощутил, как напряглось его тело, натянулось струной, и уже готов был взять свой вопрос обратно, когда Кастиэль шумно вздохнул и заговорил.

 

— Узнавание в лицо переоценивают, — сказал он для начала. — Узнать человека можно по множеству признаков, многие из которых он не способен изменить или контролировать.

 

— Отпечатки пальцев? — предположил Дин.

 

— Нет. — В голосе Кастиэля послышалась улыбка. — Нет, у меня нет переносной лаборатории, и я не контролирую каждого. Я уже говорил как-то — внешность не ограничивается лицом, а я вполне способен различать голоса, запоминать отличительные черты, чувствовать запахи. Все это помогает. Только... — Кастиэль опять вздохнул, на этот явно печально. — Многие, даже те, кто знает меня давно, думают, что я с одинаковой легкостью могу узнавать их, когда эти признаки меняются — когда они одеты иначе, или начали пользоваться другим парфюмом, или вокруг просто слишком много людей, и это сбивает меня с толку. Многие считают меня зазнавшимся ублюдком, который никого не приветствует и не поддерживает социальные отношения, принятые в обществе. Я не слишком люблю ходить в общественные места — слишком шумно, слишком многолюдно, я быстро теряю ориентацию.

 

— Понимаю. — Дин действительно начал понимать.

 

— Еще я терпеть не могу униформы, любые, — продолжал Кас. — Я... прости, ты полицейский, форма важна для тебя и...

 

— Я ее тоже терпеть не могу, — со смешком признался Дин. — И избегаю всеми силами. К счастью, детективам носить форму не нужно.

 

— Форма стирает большинство отличительных черт, так что я оказываюсь в окружении множества одинаковых масок. Это пугающе. Особенно страшно было, когда это все только случилось. В больнице. Они там все были такие одинаковые... Я словно попал в фильм ужасов или в кошмарный сон, который никак не заканчивался. Это уже потом я научился различать людей.

 

— Мне жаль, — внезапно осипнув, пробормотал Дин.

 

Кастиэль сдвинулся, и Дин поцеловал его, просто чтобы показать, что он рядом. Тот ответил на поцелуй, а потом фыркнул и негромко рассмеялся.

 

— Твоя борода, — пробормотал он.

 

— Что?

 

— Щекотно. И колется. — Кастиэль опять замер. — Прости.

 

— Ничего. В отделении все вдруг начали отращивать, и я... со всеми. Потом все сбрили, а я так и оставил. Не знаю, зачем.

 

Кастиэль ничего не ответил. Он прижался лбом к плечу Дина, и по его дыханию тот почувствовал, что Кастиэль засыпает. Тогда и Дин позволил себе расслабиться, ощущая, как свинцовой усталостью наливаются напряженные до последнего мышцы, как становится тяжелой голова. Устроившись поудобнее, он тоже заснул, прижавшись к теплому телу под боком.

***

На острове Дин всегда просыпался рано, если, конечно, не перебирал накануне. В это утро он открыл глаза, когда в комнате только начало сереть. Полежал некоторое время, дожидаясь, что станет достаточно светло. Кастиэль спал на боку, закопавшись по самую макушку в одеяло. Дин отогнул уголок, чтобы взглянуть, все ли в порядке, и хмыкнул. Губы Кастиэля, обычно бледные, ярко выделялись среди темной щетины, а щеки и подбородок выглядели так, будто их натерли наждачкой. Дин потер бороду. Похоже, она хороша, только пока ты один. Внезапно ему пришла в голову одна идея, и стараясь двигаться как можно аккуратнее, он выбрался из-под одеяла. Закрыв дверь в спальню поплотнее, чтобы не разбудить Кастиэля раньше времени, он первым делом растопил печь и поставил нагреваться воду в большом жестяном кофейнике, а сам пошел в ванную. Как он и ожидал, в шкафчике все еще хранились безопасные бритвы и наполовину полный флакон пены для бритья. Последний раз огладив бороду, Дин решительно выдавил на ладонь большую порцию пены и принялся решительно размазывать ее по щекам.

 

Примерно час спустя он был выбрит, успел принять душ, сварил кофе и разогрел купленный накануне хлеб, так что тот теперь был как из духовки. Набрав снеди на поднос и дополнив его двумя кружками с кофе, Дин двинулся в спальню.

 

В доме потеплело, Кастиэль откинул одеяло и лежал теперь на спине. Его поза просто звала к тому, чтобы дотронуться до него, и, оставив поднос на одном из стульев, Дин склонился над ним, а потом поцеловал в шею, напоследок прикусив кожу. Кастиэль распахнул глаза, и тут все пошло совсем не так, как представлял себе Дин. Кастиэль вскинулся со сдавленным криком, его глаза расширились, словно он был смертельно напуган, он побледнел, а потом — и этого Дин не ожидал вовсе — он врезал ему с неожиданной силой, ухитрившись практически скинуть с кровати. Пока Дин пытался избавиться от звона в ушах и мельтешащих перед глазами звездочек, Кастиэль споро поднялся, схватил свою рубашку, со вчерашнего дня валявшуюся возле кровати и оделся, натянув брюки прямо на голое тело. Он прижался спиной к стене, глядя, как незнакомый мужчина встает и идет к нему. Это было так похоже на ситуацию в библиотеке, что Кастиэля охватила паника, и он едва удержался от желания бежать, сломя голову. Он уже почти услышал вкрадчивый голос убийцы, когда мужчина открыл рот и произнес:

 

— Эй, Кас, а удар у тебя поставленный.

 

Кастиэль моргнул, недоумевая. Это не был голос убийцы, в этом он был уверен, и интонации были иными. Протянув к нему руку, мужчина подошел ближе. Кастиэль напрягся, не собираясь сдаваться просто так.

 

— Это я, Кас. Дин.

 

Убийца никогда не называл его Касом. Он тянул его имя, а не сокращал. Кастиэль всмотрелся в мужчину — лицо выглядело чужим, исчезла его главная особенность, однако это все же был Дин. Наверное. Кастиэль слегка расслабился, продолжая наблюдать за ним.

 

— Я... Черт, я идиот, — заявил вдруг мужчина. — Я подумал, что без бороды мне будет лучше. Ну, с утра твое лицо выглядело так...

 

Кастиэль чувствовал некоторый дискомфорт. Кожу тянуло. Он дотронулся до своего подбородка, колючего от щетины, и едва не охнул. Было больно.

 

— Дин? — недоверчиво спросил он.

 

— Он самый. Только без бороды.

 

— Дин.

 

Облегчение обрушилось на Кастиэля, и когда Дин обнял его, притягивая к себе, то под запахом лосьона после бритья, и разными другими запахами — дерева, смолы, дыма, кофе — Кастиэль почувствовал запах самого Дина, которым он дышал накануне, и окончательно уверился, что это действительно он. Кастиэль почувствовал, что у него в прямом смысле слабеют ноги, и вцепился в рубашку Дина, переживая этот приступ. Тот, казалось, понял все, и просто стоял, обнимая его и поглаживая по спине. Наконец Кастиэль поднял глаза.

 

— Ты только что лишился своего лица, Дин, — серьезно заявил он. — Теперь ты такой, как все.

 

Дин пожал плечами.

 

— Сглупил. Ничего, борода отрастает быстро. Может, хлебнешь кофе, пока он еще не совсем остыл?

 

Романтического завтрака в постели не получилось, поэтому, прихватив поднос, они вернулись в кухню, где гудела разогревшаяся печка. Кастиэль наскоро умылся, мимолетом посмотрев на себя в зеркало. Кожа вокруг рта выглядела даже хуже, чем ощущалась — красная, воспаленная. Он заглянул в шкафчик, но никакого крема там не нашлось. Накануне Дин уже предложил ему все имевшиеся в наличии смазочные материалы. Поэтому Кастиэль махнул рукой и направился обратно.

 

Дин успел подогреть кофе, и кофейник весело булькал на краю печной плиты. Кастиэль сел за стол и принялся рассматривать Дина. Это был несомненно он. Более того, Кастиэлю стало казаться, что он его узнает. Как правило, он видел иное лицо всякий раз, когда ненадолго отводил взгляд, однако с Дином все было иначе. Его лицо не казалось чужим. Оно было... полузнакомым, как будто Кастиэль видел кого-то, кого знал очень давно и кто сильно изменился, однако сквозь это изменившееся лицо проступали знакомые черты, как очертания на фотобумаге при проявке фотографий.

 

Он ел, не обращая внимания на вкус и пытаясь ухватить какую-то мысль, которая вертелась у него в голове, не давая покоя. Пока не поймал ее. Она была связана с приснившимся накануне кошмаром.

 

— Я не могу перестать думать о том, как мне узнать убийцу. Есть еще один способ вспомнить, — медленно сказал он. — Правда, я никогда такого не делал. Гипноз.

 

— Гипноз? — переспросил Дин, откладывая на тарелку надкушенный сэндвич с маслом и джемом.

 

— Да. Наоми Грей, мой психиатр, которая занималась со мной вскоре после травмы, — Кастиэль запнулся, но сразу же продолжил: — упоминала, что под гипнозом я мог бы увидеть что-то. Но для этого нужен хороший психиатр, умеющий пользоваться внушением и...

 

— Думаешь, ты смог бы увидеть лицо убийцы?

 

Кастиэль похолодел. Он вовсе не хотел видеть лицо человека, убившего Бартоломью и едва не отправившего следом самого Кастиэля, однако жить в постоянном страхе, что каждый может оказаться тем самым убийцей с ножом...

 

— Я мог бы попробовать. К сожалению, доктор Грей больше не практикует, насколько мне известно, да и живет она далековато, в Лос-Анджелесе.

 

— Уверен, она не единственная, кто разбирается в подобном, — заявил Дин. — Ешь, приводи себя в порядок, а потом прогуляемся в муниципалитет. Мне надо сделать несколько звонков.


	7. —8 days

— Доктор Маклауд? — Кастиэль оглянулся на Дина, который переминался с ноги на ногу за его спиной. — Это Дин Винчестер и Кастиэль Остерберг. Мы договаривались о встрече.

 

Они стояли в пригороде Вашингтона, в районе, в котором перед домами были не просто газончики, а полуакровые территории, обнесенные забором. Сам Кастиэль никогда не обратился бы к врачу подобного класса (и он вовсе не имел в виду уровень профессионализма), но именно Фергуса Маклауда им настоятельно порекомендовал Сэм, с которым созвонился Дин, как только добрался до телефона. По его словам, он был кем-то вроде предводителя всех занимающихся гипнозом психиатров, способным одним щелчком пальцев лишить человека воли и заставить его квохтать как курица и махать согнутыми в локтях руками. Что ж, кованая решетка ворот высотой в полтора человеческих роста довольно наглядно показывала, что как минимум убеждать пациентов выкладывать за каждый сеанс кругленькие суммы доктор Маклауд умел мастерски.

 

Из динамика донесся невнятный треск, после чего низкий хриплый голос с явным английским акцентом произнес:

 

— У вас есть с собой документы?

 

— Да, вот... — Дин достал из бумажника свое удостоверение и подержал его несколько секунд перед глазком камеры. — Я расследую то дело, по поводу которого я с вами связался.

 

— Пусть мистер Остерберг тоже покажет свое удостоверение личности.

 

Пожав плечами, Кастиэль выполнил требование.

 

— Хорошо. Следуйте по подъездной дорожке, места для парковки есть прямо перед домом.

 

Ворота бесшумно распахнулись. Сев обратно в машину, Дин медленно повел ее по посыпанной гравием дороге. Они словно очутились в романе Теодора Драйзера или какого-то другого английского писателя: газоны выглядели настолько английскими, насколько такое вообще было возможно. Вдоль стены, окружавшей поместье — именно так хотелось назвать место жительства доктора Маклауда — росли деревья и кустарник, скрывавшие ее. Поначалу Кастиэлю показалось, что движение среди зелени ему почудилось, но потом он понял, что в кустах действительно движутся некие животные. Собаки, вероятно, правда, размером с теленка.

 

— Добро пожаловать на болота, — сквозь зубы пробормотал Дин, и Кастиэль удивленно посмотрел на него. — Что? Решение стать полицейским я принял, начитавшись в том числе рассказов Конан-Дойля.

 

— Посмотрим, не встретит ли нас Бэрримор, — в том ему ответил Кастиэль и с интересом принялся рассматривать нескромно обширный дом в три этажа.

 

Дин остановил машину перед лестницей, и, чувствуя себя почти как пара Золушек перед замком, они поднялись на крыльцо. В отличии от напичканных современной электроникой ворот, возле двери не было даже кнопки электрического звонка. Хмыкнув, Дин взялся за рукоятку тяжелого молотка и постучал по металлической пластине, прикрученной к массивной двери. Та мягко распахнулась, словно не весила минимум пару центнеров. За ней обнаружился невысокий мужчина в идеальном костюме, с залысинами над высоким лбом и умными, прищуренными в легкой усмешке глазами. В руке он держал хрустальный стакан, в котором плескалось что-то очень недешевое и, вероятно, произведенное вовсе не на территории Соединенных Штатов.

 

— Мистер Винчестер и мистер Остерберг? — уточнил мужчина, после чего протянул обоим руку.

 

Пожатие его холодной ладони было твердым, что трудно было предположить по его внешнему виду.

 

— Я помню Сэма Винчестера по парочке очень интересных статей, вызвавших широкий отклик в определенных кругах. Если бы не он, я не согласился бы принять вас. Мне пришлось передвинуть двух пациентов, а они очень занятые люди. Я надеюсь, то, ради чего вы пришли, стоит того.

 

Маклауд провел Кастиэля и Дина по коридору, устланному ковром, а потом пропустил в большой кабинет, напоминавший библиотеку и курительную девятнадцатого века одновременно. Обтянутая кожей кушетка стояла в стороне, расположенная так, что лежащий на ней пациент смотрел на стену. Кастиэль поежился. Он провел на подобной кушетке многие часы, раз за разом пытаясь создать в своем мозгу необходимые нейронные связи, которые не желали в нем образовываться. Наоми Грей старалась очень долго.

 

— Итак, в общем я в курсе всего этого дела, но давайте вы мне еще раз все сами расскажете.

 

Кастиэль кашлянул, собираясь с мыслями. Он сидел рядом с Дином, испытывая непреодолимое желание посмотреть на того. За последние три дня он раз за разом ловил себя на мысли, что лицо Дина успокаивает его, внося стабильность в окружающее. Это было ново, и это беспокоило и одновременно радовало его. Одновременно он понимал, что смотреть на Дина постоянно он не может, что это может выглядеть по меньшей мере странно для всех остальных. Сам Дин кажется был не слишком против. Однако Кастиэль преодолел этот импульс и заговорил, стараясь не глядеть на Маклауда напрямую.

 

— У меня прозопагнозия, приобретенная после аварии, когда мне было четырнадцать. Все терапии, которые я проходил, не принесли значительного улучшения. Не так давно я стал свидетелем убийства. Я видел убийцу, его лицо, но я не могу его ни вспомнить, ни описать. Однако недавно я понял, что вижу его во сне. Вижу его лицо, как он приближается ко мне. Я думаю, что моя память сохранила его точный образ, однако я просто не могу вызвать его на поверхность. И мы подумали... — Тут он наконец позволил себе бросить быстрый взгляд на Дина. — ...подумали, что, возможно, под гипнозом я смогу вспомнить больше. Брат мистера Винчестера посоветовала нам обратится к вам.

 

— Понимаю, — протянул Маклауд и сделал глоток из своего стакана.

 

Дину не слишком понравилось то, с какой неприкрытой любопытной жадностью тот рассматривал их обоих, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Вообще в этом доме он чувствовал себя неуютно, словно оказался в склепе где-то глубоко под землей.

 

— Что ж, сама по себе мысль недурна, хотя прозопагнозия это все же несколько не мой профиль. Я занимаюсь подавленными воспоминаниями, психическими травмами. Вот здесь гипноз бесценен. В вашем же случае... — Он прервал сам себя. — Однако, это все же было бы интересно. Как вы думаете, вы готовы прямо сейчас подвергнуться гипнозу?

 

Кастиэль немного нервно взглянул на Дина.

 

— Думаю, да. — Он постарался взять себя в руки. — Да, давайте.

 

— Хорошо. — Маклауд поднялся и прошелся по ковру, заложив руки за спину. — Давайте обговорим несколько простых правил. Вы, — он наставил палец в грудь Дину, — молчите и не вмешиваетесь. Можете делать заметки, хотя я включу диктофон, кассету можете забрать. Вы, — он посмотрел на Кастиэля, — доверяете мне.

 

— Очень простые правила, — усмехнулся Дин. — Особенно та их часть, где речь идет о доверии.

 

Маклауд пожал плечами.

 

— Без доверия ничего не получится. Кстати, пока мы тут с вами работаем, можете звать меня Кроули. Это почти мой сценический псевдоним.

 

Оставив плащ лежать на спинке кресла, Кастиэль направился к кушетке и устроился на ней. Он попытался расслабиться, вспоминая дыхательные техники, которым обучала его Наоми. Кроули приблизился к нему, держа в руках старинные золотые часы на длинной цепочке. Его руки, слишком маленькие, слишком аккуратные, вызывали у Кастиэля чувство брезгливости. Ему бы не хотелось, чтобы Кроули дотрагивался до него. Заняв место на специальном табурете так, чтобы иметь возможность держать часы перед глазами Кастиэля, Кроули начал сеанс.

 

Хотя Сэм, начавший с юриспруденции, довольно быстро сменил профиль и стал специализироваться на судебной психиатрии, Дин никогда еще не бывал на настоящем приеме у психиатра. Все они вызывали у него инстинктивное отторжение. С Сэмом было просто — тот занимался похожим делом, что и Дин, вживался в преступника, хоть и несколько иными способами, или пытался очередного преступника расколоть. Но Кастиэль преступником не был, и Дин беспокоился за него. Он и сам не ожидал, что этот странный свидетель за короткий срок превратится в кого-то настолько важного, кого Дин будет пытаться оберегать всеми доступными ему средствами.

 

Несмотря на все сомнения, он старался не нарушать установленных Кроули правил и тихо сидел с блокнотом и карандашом наготове. В тишине кабинета дыхание Кастиэля казалось очень громким.

 

— Вам удобно, мистер Остерберг? — уточнил Кроули. — Хорошо. Вы позволите мне во время сеанса называть вас по имени? — Кастиэль кивнул. — Спасибо. Итак, Кастиэль, внимательно смотрите на часы в моей руке. Не сводите с них глаз. Следите за их движениями. Вам удобно, вы спокойны и расслаблены. Доверьтесь мне, Кастиэль. Вы в полной безопасности. — Голос Кроули звучал монотонно, вгоняя даже Дина в дремотное состояние. — Сейчас я начну отсчет от десяти обратно. С каждой цифрой вы будете глубже погружаться в транс, а на цифре ноль вы заснете, но будете продолжать меня слышать и сможете отвечать на вопросы. Я начинаю: десять... девять...

 

Со своего места Дину была видна только часть лица Кастиэля. Он видел, что его веки задрожали, словно он с трудом удерживал их открытыми. Чем ближе был ноль, тем сильнее закрывались его глаза. Наконец они закрылись полностью.

 

— Вы меня слышите, Кастиэль? — спросил Кроули, осторожно убирая часы так, чтобы не звякнуть цепочкой.

 

— Да.

 

Голос Кастиэля звучал ниже, чем обычно. Он говорил медленно и тягуче, как человек, который разговаривает во сне.

 

— Назовите свое полное имя.

 

— Кастиэль Остерберг.

 

— Где вы живете?

 

— В Вашингтоне, Ремингтон Стрит сорок три.

 

— Сколько вам лет?

 

— Тридцать семь.

 

— Что случилось двадцать четвертого августа?

 

— В Библиотеке Конгресса, где я работаю, было совершено убийство.

 

— Вы знаете, кто это сделал?

 

— Да.

 

— Вы видели человека, который это сделал?

 

— Да.

 

— Вы можете сейчас увидеть его лицо?

 

Внезапно гладкий лоб Кастиэля пошел морщинками, словно ему стало неудобно или он не знал, как ответить на вопрос. Кроули тоже это заметил.

 

— Можете проигнорировать последний вопрос. Поговорим об этом дне, двадцать четвертом августе. Опишите мне его с самого утра. Вы проживаете его сейчас. Расскажите нам, что вы делаете?

 

— Я проснулся, — начал Кастиэль. — На часах семь утра. У меня есть час на то, чтобы собраться на работу. Я встаю, иду на кухню, готовлю кофе...

 

— Давайте промотаем немного вперед. Вот вы подходите к библиотеке. Происходит что-нибудь необычное?

 

— Нет. Все как всегда. Охранник читает газету, он кивает мне. Я прохожу по служебному коридору в отделение инкунабул. Анна говорит мне, что на этот день заявлены четыре посетителя. Я получаю список и иду проверять его. В отделение могут пройти только те, кто обладает «зеленым» библиотечным статусом.

 

— Есть среди этого списка незнакомые вам люди?

 

— Да. Один. Рональд Резник.

 

— Что вы делаете?

 

— Я включаю компьютер и ввожу его имя в систему. У него зеленый статус. У меня нет причин отказывать ему в посещении.

 

— Какие книги заказывает мистер Резник?

 

— Библию, одно из самых первых печатных изданий. Она была выпущена в Германии, в пятнадцатом веке.

 

— Это дорогая книга?

 

— Почти бесценная с точки зрения ее важности. Таких книг осталось мало.

 

— Опишите Резника. То, как он выглядел, когда вы увидели его впервые.

 

Кастиэль задышал тяжелее, однако продолжил отвечать.

 

— Он высокий. Крупный. У него заметный живот, волосы давно не мытые, свисают на воротник рубашки, слегка вьются. От него пахнет потом и табаком.

 

— Вы видите его лицо?

 

Беспокойство Кастиэля усилилось. Кроули тоже заметил это, и немедленно переключился.

 

— Итак, вы принесли ему книгу. Вы о чем-то с ним говорили?

 

— Я напомнил ему о правилах работы с редкими книгами. О том, что нельзя использовать никаких пишущих принадлежностей кроме простых карандашей, а дотрагиваться до страниц можно только в тех местах, где нет текста.

 

— Почему?

 

— Бумага разрушается. Первые книги очень чувствительны, их легко испортить, нанести им непоправимый ущерб.

 

— Резник подтверждает, что готов следовать этим правилам?

 

— Да.

 

— Есть еще кто-то в отделении?

 

— Три посетителя и второй библиотекарь, Бартоломью. Он не любит, когда кто-то сокращает его имя.

 

— Что вы делаете после того, как принесли книгу Резнику?

 

— Я работаю с каталогом книжного аукциона. В круг моих обязанностей входит пополнение фонда отдела в рамках предоставленного Конгрессом бюджета.

 

— Как долго вы работаете?

 

— До начала обеденного перерыва. Я забыл о времени. Бартоломью предупреждает посетителей, что скоро отдел закроется на обеденный перерыв. Если бы я не увлекся настолько, на его месте мог бы быть я сам. — Эта мысль явно пугает Кастиэль, заставляя его начать ерзать.

 

— Кастиэль, послушайте меня. — Голос Кроули, до этого вкрадчивый, становится требовательным. — То, о чем вы рассказываете, уже случилось. Никто не причинит вам вреда, Кастиэль. Все в порядке. Просто расскажите, что происходит.

 

— Звенит сигнал. Я закрываю ненужные вкладки, убираю свое рабочее место. Иду к выходу из отдела. Я вижу, что перед боксом, в котором работал Резник, кто-то лежит на полу. Мужчина. Это Бартоломью.

 

— Откуда вы это знаете?

 

— Бартоломью носит коричневые ботинки, одни и те же. Таких нет больше ни у кого в библиотеке. На лежащем мужчине эти ботинки.

 

— То есть лица Бартоломью вы не видите?

 

— Вижу, — безразлично отозвался Кастиэль. — Но я узнаю его по ботинкам.

 

Дин невесело хмыкнул и завозился. Кроули строго взглянул на него, призывая к порядку.

 

— Есть еще кто-то в отделении?

 

— Да. Еще один мужчина. Он склонился над ногами Бартоломью и что-то делает. У него в руке нож. Я чувствую запах... будто распаковали свежее мясо. Пахнет кровью.

 

— Бартоломью еще жив?

 

— Нет. Я не знаю точно, но вероятнее всего нет. Он совсем не двигается. На полу большая лужа крови. Я останавливаюсь. Второй мужчина поднимает голову. Он смотрит на меня. Он... идет ко мне. У него нож в руке, с него капает кровь. С него буквально льется кровь. Вторая рука у него в крови. Он приближается. Он убьет меня тоже.

 

— Кастиэль, это уже закончилось. Никто не убьет вас. Вы видите лицо приближающегося мужчины?

 

— Да.

 

— Опишите его.

 

— Оно... странное. Неправильное.

 

— Что значит неправильное?

 

— Неживое. У него лицо мертвеца. Оно не двигается. Он как будто носит маску.

 

— На нем есть маска, Кастиэль?

 

— Нет. Но само лицо похоже на маску. Оно не меняется.

 

— Вы можете его описать?

 

— Нет. Я не вижу его четко. Оно расплывается. Слишком... быстро. Я вижу его глаза, они смотрят на меня. Он не мигает. Он сдавливает мне горло, я не могу дышать, не могу дышать...

 

Кастиэль вдруг запрокинул голову и принялся царапать горло, словно пытался скинуть с него невидимые руки. Пятками он уперся в кушетку, выгибаясь и сопротивляясь. Дин вскочил, не в силах терпеть это дальше.

 

— Да сделайте же что-нибудь, черт побери! — заорал он, кидаясь к Кроули.

 

— Сидеть! — совершенно по-змеиному прошептал тот. — Кастиэль! — обратился он к хрипящему и выгибающемуся на кушетке Кастиэлю. — Слушайте мой голос, Кастиэль. Я досчитаю до трех. На счет три вы проснетесь и откроете глаза. Вы будете помнить то, о чем рассказали. Раз. Два. Три.

 

Внезапно все звуки словно исчезли. Кастиэль разом обмяк, а потом распахнул глаза. Его ладонь все еще лежала на горле, и он торопливо убрал ее. После чего сел.

 

— Я не смог вспомнить его лицо, — хрипло произнес он.

 

— Ничего. — Дин торопливо подошел к нему и присел на корточки рядом, озабоченно вглядываясь в Кастиэля. — Ты как?

 

— Горло болит, как в больнице.

 

К этому времени Кроули уже устроился за своим столом.

 

— Вы все слышали, детектив. Боюсь, что я не смогу добиться более впечатляющих результатов. Можно утверждать, что с лицом этого человека что-то было не так. Возможно, у него паралич или какое-то другое нарушение. Но не шрам. Возможно, ожог или последствия пластической операции? Злоупотребление ботоксом? Что-то же придало ему маскообразность.

 

Кастиэль в это время обувался, старательно пряча глаза. Дин буквально физически ощутил исходящую от него волну разочарования.

 

— Спасибо, мистер Маклауд, — обратился он к психиатру, желая ускорить их уход. — Вы нам очень помогли. Пришлите счет на адрес Вашингтонского полицейского департамента с пометкой Винчестер...

 

— Нет необходимости, — махнул Кроули своей ухоженной ручкой. — Сэм пообещал мне нечто куда более интересное в счет оплаты.

 

— Что именно?

 

— А это профессиональная тайна, — прищурился тот. — Вас не касается. Вы сохранили кругленькую сумму для бюджета, а я получил весьма интересный опыт. И получу еще кое-что. Так что обращайтесь, с вами приятно работать.

 

Кастиэль уже стоял, держа в руках плащ. Дин повернулся к двери.

 

— Спасибо, — негромко произнес Кастиэль, и они направились обратно, по коридору, холлу и наконец по ступеням вниз на стоянку, пока не оказались опять в Импале.

 

— Я все испортил, — произнес Кастиэль, глядя в окно минут пять спустя.

 

Дин как раз выехал за ворота. Дорога была совершенно пустынна, поэтому он затормозил, даже не съезжая на обочину.

 

— Эй, — позвал он, с силой разворачивая Кастиэля лицом к себе. — Эй, посмотри на меня.

 

Кастиэль поднял на него измученный взгляд. Он словно постарел и осунулся за время сеанса.

 

— Ты только что вернулся туда, где пережил ужасные вещи. И неважно, что это было лишь в воспоминаниях, для тебя все было реально. Теперь я знаю, что с лицом этого Резника что-то не так. Это зацепка. Мы находили преступников, не имея и того. Ты был настоящий герой сегодня.

 

Кастиэль горько хмыкнул, однако уголки его губ вздрогнули в попытке улыбнуться. Дин потянул его ближе к себе, обнял и похлопал по спине.

 

— Дин, ты можешь поехать со мной ко мне? — спросил Кастиэль. — Пожалуйста. Я не хочу оставаться один.

 

— Конечно. — После незапланированного отпуска Дина ждала куча бумаг на столе, отчеты, которые следовало написать, рапорты, которые следовало подать. Однако он не мог оставить Кастиэля одного, зная, что именно тот только что пережил, пытаясь помочь ему, Дину, делать его работу. Поэтому все бумаги Дин мог заполнить потом, а сейчас он чувствовал, что должен остаться с Кастиэлем. — Как насчет пиццы, пива и «Звездных войн«?

 

— Я не смотрю фильмы, — извиняющимся тоном ответил Кастиэль. — Остальное мне нравится.

 

— Я могу напоминать тебе, кто там где. Металлический парень — это робот, а красотка с баранками над ушами — принцесса Лея. Их трудно не узнать.

 

— Я буду очень стараться, — ответил Кастиэль, уже улыбаясь по-настоящему.

 

— Тогда поехали. С меня пиво, с тебя пицца.

 

— Подходит.

 

Дин завел мотор.

***

Как Дин ни убеждал капитана выделить Кастиэлю охрану, тот только разводил руками и сетовал на отсутствие людских и материальных ресурсов. Плюнув, Дин сдался, решив по возможности присматривать за Кастиэлем самостоятельно. Тот вовсе не имел ничего против такого внимания. Тем более, что он вернулся на работу.

 

Отдел инкунабул вновь открылся, хотя кроме сотрудников туда пока никого не пускали. На полу, в том месте, где умер Бартоломью, все еще оставались следы засохшей крови. Кровь была и на одной из массивных полок, на которой убийца подвесил труп библиотекаря. Кастиэль был рад, что ему не довелось этого увидеть. Об этом ему рассказала Анна. Приходя на работу, Кастиэль пытался как можно скорее пройти мимо следов. Наконец, полиция дала добро, и в библиотеку приехали специальные уборщики, занимающиеся чисткой мест преступления. Атрон тряс головой и сжатыми кулаками, проклиная химикалии и водяные пары, которые могли пагубно сказаться на книгах. К счастью, парни были настоящими профессионалами, так что уборка не заняла много времени. Сверяясь с копией описания места преступления, они тщательно убрали все следы крови, продезинфицировали места, где они находились и избавились от всех следов пребывания полиции. Только после этого Кастиэль вздохнул с облегчением.

 

В этот вечер он отправился с Дином в бар, где они выпили и поболтали. Казалось, исчезновение следов позволило и самому Кастиэлю слегка отключиться от случившегося. Дин решительно отмел его сомнения и чувство вины.

 

— Я очень хорошо понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — серьезно сказал он. — Поверь, мне тоже порой снятся места преступлений, на которых я побывал. И порой я думаю, что мог бы предупредить их, если бы старался лучше. Но я все же не супермен. И ты тоже не супермен и даже не Бэтмен. Поэтому перестань себя грызть. Это не ты убил своего коллегу, и не ты подбил убийцу, твоей вины в случившемся нет.

 

— Спасибо, Дин, — серьезно ответил Кастиэль. — Мне очень важно это слышать.

 

Потом они оставили Импалу на стоянке неподалеку от бара и отправились к Кастиэлю домой пешком.

 

С подачи Дина за квартирой Кастиэля твердо закрепилось название бункера. Кастиэль не признавался, однако ему оно нравилось. Бункер — это надежное место, там, где можно чувствовать себя защищенно. После того, как он поменял замки, добавил настоящий засов на двери и запирающиеся ключом задвижки на окнах, он опять мог относительно спокойно спать. Особенно, когда рядом спал Дин, положив свой пистолет на тумбочку рядом с лампой и засунув под подушку большой охотничий нож. Как ни странно, этого ножа Кастиэль не боялся.

 

— А почему все-таки бункер? — как-то спросил он у Дина за завтраком.

 

— У тебя здесь ни одной картинки. Ни одного фото, даже пейзажей нет. И ни одного зеркала.

 

— В ванной есть одно.

 

— Эта та фигня, прикрученная к стене на пружине? В нем же даже лица целиком не видно.

 

— Мне хватает. Я смотрюсь в него, только когда бреюсь.

 

— Неужели тебе не хочется порой взглянуть на себя?

 

— А смысл? — Кастиэль отвернулся, а потом встал, якобы чтобы налить еще кофе. — Всякий раз я вижу в зеркале незнакомца. Чужака, который носит мою одежду. Это не слишком приятно.

 

— Эй, — Дин тоже поднялся и подошел к нему сзади. Он положил ладони ему на бедра, а потом скользнул ими вперед и обнял поперек живота. — Эй, прости. Я даже представить себе не могу, каково это. Смотреть на себя и не узнавать.

 

Кастиэль вздохнул. Дин развернул его, преодолев слабое сопротивление, а потом мягко коснулся губами его лба.

 

— Я вижу всегда тебя. Именно тебя.

 

— Будешь моим зеркалом, Дин? — слабо улыбаясь, спросил Кастиэль.

 

— Да сколько угодно. Только не обессудь, если стекло окажется с изъяном.

 

— За твои изъяны ты мне и нравишься, — ответил Кастиэль, и на этот раз поцелуй был куда менее целомудренным.

 

Однако прозываться бункером квартира Кастиэля не перестала.


	8. —1 day

Пройти в один из специальных отделов библиотеки Конгресса не так легко, не получив предварительно разрешения на посещение, однако полицейские удостоверения творят порой чудеса. Так думал Дин, шагая за одним из сотрудников охраны, который провожал его.

— Отдел инкунабул тут, — указал тот на плотно закрытую дверь. — Кабинет начальника отдела слева.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Дин. — Я разберусь.

Он впервые вернулся в библиотеку после окончания осмотра места преступления, и, войдя в зал, внимательно огляделся. Ничто не напоминало о том, что совсем недавно, чуть более двух недель назад, здесь произошло жестокое и кровавое преступление. Зал выглядел спокойным, тихим, абсолютно безопасным. Дин понимал, почему Кастиэлю нравилось здесь работать. Никто не вышел ему навстречу: он попросил не предупреждать о своем приходе, хотел осмотреться поначалу без сопровождения.

Не слишком обширный зал был наполовину заполнен полками со множеством каталогов, справочной и библиографической литературы. Дин уже после преступления узнал, что редкие книги хранятся в отдельном помещении, доступ в которое имеют только сотрудники, а в самом зале имеются только современные издания. Глядя на такую прорву бумаги, Дин невольно ловил себя на мысли, что сомневается, что каждую из этих книг открывали хоть раз после того, как билиотекарь, возможно, сам Кастиэль, поставил в них все необходимые штампы и наклеил номер на обложку. Это место напоминало Дину кладбище — своей тишиной, и неподвижностью, и неизменностью. Он услышал шаги и заметил, что за одной из полок мелькнули знакомые темные волосы и тень белой рубашки. Стараясь ступать как можно тише, он подошел к высокой полке с другой стороны. Теперь увидеть его можно было только если встать прямо напротив прохода. Из-за полки доносился шорох, Кастиэль что-то перебирал, а потом вытянул один из толстых томов из книжного ряда.

— Эй, Кас, — позвал его Дин, глядя в просвет над книгами.

— Что? — отозвался Кастиэль, и только потом глаза его смешно округлились. — Что ты тут делаешь, Дин?

— Пришел в гости, хотел попросить подобрать мне не слишком скучное чтиво на ночь.

Кастиэль фыркнул. Дин любил этот звук, означавший, что Кас пытается не засмеяться, но ему это плохо удается.

— Ну, могу предложить библиографию печатных изданий, выходящих на немецком языке. Жалких сто сорок три тома, не считая дополнительных. Можно читать с любого места, не оторвешься.

— А что-то более романтичное у вас есть?

— Как насчет французского каталога юридических актов королевского двора? Это законченное произведение.

— Слишком романтично. Побольше огня.

— Список актов испанской инквизиции с точным указанием и перечислением имен допрашиваемых?

— Вот это уже интересно!

— Девяносто восемь томов, собрание пополняется. Если Ватикан даст добро, оно за пару лет вырастет раза в три. Вон те милые коричневые книжечки.

— Надеюсь, переплет не из кожи приговоренных?

— Фу, Дин. — Кастиэль уже смеялся, хотя и оставался почти бесшумным. — Я обязан выставить тебя за нарушение спокойствия.

— Тогда попробуй.

Как оказалось, обойти полки можно было не только со стороны, обращенной к залу, но и возле стены, где оставался узкий проход. Вероятно, для таких вот ситуаций. Кастиэль гибко скользнул в него и через пару секунд стоял рядом с Дином. Сграбастав его за воротник куртки, он придвинул свое лицо к его:

— Нарушителей наказывают.

Дин прикрыл глаза, демонстрируя, что готов понести любое наказание, которое покажется Кастиэлю уместным, и не прогадал. Мягкие губы прижались к его рту, влажный язык сразу же скользнул между ними, прошелся по зубам. Дин охотно впустил его и ответил, толкнувшись собственным языком навстречу. Кастиэль едва слышно застонал, настолько тихо, что услышал его только Дин.

— Тебе не стоило сюда приходить, люди занимаются здесь научными исследованиями.

— Я тоже не прочь заняться исследованиями, только не научного, а совсем другого толка, — пробормотал Дин и прикусил мочку уха Кастиэля.

Щеки у того пошли алыми пятнами, ставшими еще ярче, когда Дин погладил его по спине, а потом скользнул ладонями ниже, обхватив ягодицы.

— Могу я надеяться на встречу с важным свидетелем после работы? С возможностью проведения экспертизы на дому?

— Думаю, это вполне можно устроить, — легко согласился Кастиэль. — Но при одном условии: ты сейчас уйдешь и дашь мне возможность спокойно работать.

— Да без проблем. Кстати, а твой начальник здесь?

— Атрон? Да, пишет как всегда что-то у себя в кабинете.

— Я к нему загляну. А ты смотри не закопайся совсем в свои библиографии.

— Не переживай. — Кастиэль улыбнулся. — С ними я как-нибудь справлюсь.

Сжав на прощание плечо Кастиэля, Дин вышел из прохода и наконец отправился туда, зачем собственно пришел в библиотеку — поговорить с начальником Кастиэля о процедуре допуска и проверки посетителей отдела.

***

«Встретимся в баре в семь тридцать.»

Кастиэль получил это сообщение незадолго до окончания рабочего дня. Ему вовсе не требовалось подписи, чтобы знать, кто его отослал. В этот день все шло само собой: посетители были вежливы и вовремя закончили работу, он успел проверить и убрать книги еще до закрытия библиотеки и даже заехал домой, чтобы принять короткий душ и переодеться. Правда, потом пришлось брать такси, чтобы не опоздать на свидание.

Мысль о том, что у него свидание, занимала Кастиэля с момента получения сообщения. Несмотря на то, что он старательно подавлял страх, тот не исчезал полностью: что, если он войдет в бар и не узнает Дина? В этом баре всегда многолюдно. Конечно, большинство посетителей носят не кожаные куртки поверх клетчатых рубашек, а костюмы и галстуки, но вдруг Дину взбредет в голову переодеться? Ведь это же свидание... За время недолгой поездки Кастиэль так часто оправлял собственный галстук, что тот перекрутился и стал похож на удавку, а не деталь одежды. Он буквально втолкнул себя самого в дверь заведения и замер, осматривая помещение. Повсюду были люди, много, очень много людей. Они смеялись, разговаривали, флиртовали... Множество мужчин и женщин в деловых костюмах, с некогда строгими прическами, а теперь разгоряченные, с растрепанными волосами, словно они уже добрались друг до друга. Кастиэлю на миг показалось, что вокруг него кружатся лица, подобно листьям на ветру. А потом он понял, что это лишь маски. Надетые на один вечер или на всю жизнь, это не были настоящие лица людей. Настоящее лицо было в этом баре у одного-единственного человека, и тот, приподнявшись со своего стула, как раз махал ему рукой. Только у Дина было настоящее честное лицо, не скрытое сейчас за маской профессионализма. Извиняясь, отдавливая чьи-то ноги и с трудом пробираясь между посетителями, Кастиэль наконец-то добрался до стойки, где на его плечи опустились сильные руки. И сразу прошел весь страх. Ведь он узнал Дина.

— Привет, — выдохнул он, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не прижаться к плечу Дина лбом.

— Вкусно пахнешь, — шепнул тот ему, слегка приобнимая и изображая совершенно невинное объятие двух друзей. — Когда ты успел побывать в душе?

— Сюрприз, — улыбнулся Кастиэль, успокаиваясь и настраиваясь на шутливый лад. — У нас в библиотеке есть такой закуток... — Кастиэль рассмеялся, когда увидел выражение лица Дина. Тот смотрел так, словно действительно верил и не верил ему одновременно. — Я успел заехать домой после работы, нужно было смыть с себя вековую книжную пыль.

Дин еще пару секунд смотрел на него, а потом рассмеялся и повернулся к стойке.

— Что будешь пить? Начнешь сразу с текилы?

— Пиво, — отозвался Кастиэль, усаживаясь на стул рядом с Дином. — Завтра рабочий день.

— Им это не мешает. — Дин кивнул на окружавших их «белых воротничков».

— Они всего лишь делают вид, что помогают управлять государством, а я занимаюсь серьезной работой, — отозвался Кастиэль.

Бармен поставил перед ними две открытые бутылки, и они выпили, предварительно отсалютовав бутылками друг другу. В обществе Дина Кастиэль был готов даже проводить время в многолюдных местах, хотя пиво все равно было кстати. Дин начал рассказывать про какого-то чудака, которого они недавно взяли на месте преступления с поличным. Чуваку было за шестьдесят и внешне он напоминал гнома из детского фильма. И вот этот гном укокошил свою восьмидесяти семилетнюю мать сковородкой. По его словам, она его постоянно пилила и не позволяла жить личной жизнью.

— И я вот думаю: если она так ему мешала, почему он не сделал этого раньше? Столько лет ждать, ничего не предпринимая, а потом, когда старушка сама уже почти пешком отправилась к святому Петру на встречу...

— Возможно, у него появилась подружка, — предположил Кастиэль. — Или он наконец-то понял, что жизнь проходит куда быстрее, и если он не сделает что-то прямо сейчас, то на себе можно будет поставить крест.

— Ну, там настолько очевидные улики, что я совершенно точно знаю, где он проведет следующие годы своей жизни. Сомневаюсь, чтобы его личная жизнь улучшилась за решеткой.

— Возможно, и нет. Возможно, это был лишь спонтанный выброс негативной энергии.

— Или одержимость.

— Что?

— Что? Раньше люди верили во всяких демонов и их происки... Может, один такой его и подтолкнул. Помнишь я упоминал Бобби Сингера, автомеханика?

— Жена которого заведует школой на острове? 

— Да, его. Так вот, однажды у него случился приступ белой горячки, и он чуть не пристрелил Карен, будучи убежденным, что в нее вселилась нечистая сила.

— Ну, это скорее был случай одержимости духом Джека Дэниэлса или Джонни Уокера. Дин, демонов, не существует, как не бывает ни оборотней, ни вампиров, ни всяких... шейпшифтеров.

— Шейпшифтеров?

— Ну это такие... перевертыши, которые могу обращаться в других людей, словно натягивая их личину на себя. Индейские верования, — пожал плечами Кастиэль. — Я все же читаю порой на рабочем месте что-то, кроме каталогов.

— Шейпшифтер. Название-то какое... Пойду-ка я отолью, пока у меня мозги не задымились.

Кастиэль проследил, как Дин проходит сквозь толпу. Ему удавалось каким-то образом ходить так, что все перед ним расступались. После того, как он свернул в боковой коридор, где находились туалеты, Кастиэль перевел взгляд на зеркальную стену позади полок с бутылками. Между горлышками он увидел свое лицо — бледное пятно с темными прядями торчащих надо лбом волос. В очередной раз безуспешно попытался поправить галстук. Вокруг него двигались люди, время от времени кто-нибудь протискивался к стойке, кто-то отходил, прихватив напитки. Кастиэль позволил шуму людских голосов обтекать себя, словно шуму волн, и принялся думать об острове Лурдес. Три дня, проведенные на нем с Дином, были одним из самых ярких воспоминаний в его жизни. Ему бы очень хотелось вернуться туда и остаться подольше, научиться колоть дрова, ловить рыбу и топить печь. «Интересно, бывает ли на острове снег?» — подумал он, и почувствовал, что на стул рядом с ним кто-то усаживается. Он повернулся, чтобы сказать, что место занято, и с удивлением понял, что это Дин

***

Дин вошел в туалет, и шум остался по ту сторону двери. Он помочился, после чего вымыл руки и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. С тех пор, как он познакомился с Кастиэлем, он смотрел на свое отражение совсем иначе. Порой он думал: что, если он однажды тоже взглянет в зеркало и не узнает себя? Будет смотреть на свое лицо, а видеть в себе чужака. Дверь негромко стукнула, раздались шаги. За плечом Дина появился сначала силуэт, а потом Дин узнал присланного из ФБР в помощь в расследовании агента Уоррена. Тот встал за ним, и впервые Дон отметил, насколько они похожи — одинаковый рост, одинаковая стрижка. Кажется, даже цвет волос один и тот же. В темноте их вполне можно было принять за близнецов. Уоррен в этот день даже оделся похоже, обычно он носил костюмы, а сейчас на нем была рубашка в клетку поверх полицейской футболки, джинсы и тяжелые ботинки на ногах. Почти один в один как у Дина.

— Агент? — спросил он, не оборачиваясь. — Не ожидал увидеть вас здесь.

— Я тут почти на расследовании, — ответил Уоррен. — Под прикрытием.

— В качестве кого? В этой одежде вы здесь как белая ворона.

— Возможно, это именно то, чего я добиваюсь, Винчестер. Мне наплевать, что подумают об этом другие. Мне важно, что подумает об этом один-единственный человек, сидящий в этом зале.

Внутри Дина зародилось нехорошее подозрение. Слишком откровенно Уоррен намекал на кого-то... Не отводя взгляда от его лица, Дин постарался дотянуться до кобуры, которую носил сзади, прикрывая курткой. Однако Уоррен опередил его. Вывернув Дину руку, он ловко выхватил пистолет, после чего ударил его в висок одним точным движением. Без единого звука Дин рухнул на пол. Уоррен убрал пистолет в точно такую же кобуру на поясе сзади и наклонился над Дином. Ему пришлось приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы снять с него куртку. Потом он оставил ее на раковине и, подхватив бессознательного детектива под мышки, дотащил его до последней кабинки. Поднатужившись, он взгромоздил его на сиденье унитаза и прислонил к стене так, чтобы тело не сползало. Потом согнул ему ноги в коленях и упер ботинки в пол. Перед тем, как покинуть туалет, Уоррен снял с рук Дина браслеты и надел их сам. Прикрыв дверь, он натянул куртку, пригладил волосы и направился в зал. Ему предстоял очень интересный раунд игры.

***

Что-то было в Дине не так. Кастиэль ощущал это, но не мог сформулировать даже для себя самого, что же именно изменилось. Одежда была прежней, от Дина пахло ненавязчивой туалетной водой, которую он использовал по утрам после душа, те же волосы, браслеты, те же уверенные движения. Однако смутная тревога никак не желала проходить. Дин, казалось, заметил это.

— Не хочешь уйти? — спросил он, допивая одним глотком остатки пива.

Кастиэль благодарно кивнул. Возможно, это всего лишь разыгрались перенапряженные окружением нервы. Он последовал за Дином, который шел впереди подобно ледоколу, прокладывая путь сквозь толпу. На улице Дин похлопал себя по карманам куртки.

— Черт, где же эти ключи? — пробормотал он. 

Кастиэль обеспокоенно наблюдал за поисками. Ключи никак не хотели находиться.

— Не подождешь меня? Кажется, я забыл их в туалете, — наконец признался Дин, и, не дожидаясь ответа, широкими шагами направился обратно в бар.

Кастиэль остался стоять на улице, чувствуя себя по-дурацки. Ко всему прочему начал накрапывать дождь, и он поднял воротник и застегнул плащ на все пуговицы. Появился Дин, повертел ключи от машины на пальце и направился к стоянке. Кастиэль не успел еще пристегнуться, а Дин уже резко взял с места. Обычно он был более внимательным. Кастиэль торопливо оправил ремень безопасности и искоса посмотрел на Дина. Он не мог сказать, изменилось ли его лицо, однако все признаки, по которым он обычно легко узнавал Дина, были на месте. Пытаясь убедить себя, что все в порядке, Кастиэль принялся вспоминать, что отличало знакомых ему людей от остальных — очень яркие рыжие волосы Анны, выступающие зубы Чарли, кардиганы и лысина Мэтта Атрона...У Дина было множество отличительных признаков — зеленые глаза, например, весьма редкого цвета, веснушки, слабо заметные, но имевшиеся на носу и скулах, его голос, низкий и очень характерный... Кастиэль мог бы перечислять довольно долго, и вспоминая все эти признаки, он все больше уверялся, что едущий с ним в машине мужчина не может быть Дином. Слишком много мелких различий в деталях. Несомненно, копия была хороша, однако это все же не был Дин. 

Водитель, до этого бесцельно круживший по вечерним улицам, внезапно повернулся к Кастиэлю и подмигнул ему. Дин никогда не подмигивал на памяти Кастиэля.

— Не хочешь заехать в библиотеку, Кас? — спросил он.

— Она закрыта сейчас.

— Но у тебя же есть удостоверение сотрудника, разве им нельзя открыть дверь?

Кастиэль молчал. Ему не нравилось то, что предлагал водитель. Внезапно тот завозился на сиденье и вытащил из кобуры пистолет. Оружие однозначно принадлежало Дину, Кастиэль вспомнил и узнал щербинку на рукоятке. 

Не говоря ни слова, «Дин» положил пистолет на приборную панель, готовый взять его в любую секунду. Кастиэль сидел необычайно ровно, стараясь всеми силами скрыть тот страх, который внушал ему этот человек. Но кроме страха примешивалось беспокойство — жив ли еще Дин? И как так вышло, что Дин ушел, а вернулась его копия?

В это время Импала затормозила напротив здания Томаса Джефферсона. Кастиэлю доводилось его видеть и в ярких солнечных лучах, и под снегом, однако сейчас, в темноте, усиленной низкими облаками и дождем, здание выглядело загадочным, как старинный замок. Кастиэль обдумал возможность выскочить из машины и рвануть в сторону. Однако убийца — к концу поездки Кастиэль не сомневался уже, что едет в машине с убийцей — повел стволом пистолета в его сторону, давая понять, что не собирается отпустить его просто так.

— Медленно выходи из машины, Кас, — произнес он. — Подумай вот еще о чем: если ты попробуешь скрыться, пострадают люди. Хорошие люди. Ты их, возможно, не знаешь, однако это ничего не изменит в том факте, что кому-то станет плохо. Возможно, я даже убью кого-нибудь. А ты можешь это предотвратить. Ну так как, не станешь убегать?

Кастиэль боялся, что голос предаст его, поэтому просто утвердительно кивнул. Он вышел из машины и ждал, стоя на мокром асфальте. 

— Мне нужна твоя карточка, Кас, — сказал мужчина. — Мы зайдем через служебный ход. Кто знает, может, там никого и нет.

Кастиэль очень на это надеялся. Он буквально молился об этом, идя полутемным коридором, когда навстречу им попался один из охранников ночной смены. Выстрел прозвучал невероятно громко, так что Кастиэль практически оглох и скорее догадался, что именно говорит ему убийца. Они вошли в главный зал, и убийца вытянул на середину одно из старинных кресел, использовавших исключительно в качестве украшения.

— Не думаю, что тебе придется долго ждать, — заметил он, защелкивая наручники на запястьях Кастиэля. 

Теперь тот даже встать с проклятого кресла не мог. Убийца кивнул.

— Какие богатства вокруг... Интересно, что все скажут, когда все эти книги сгорят в одночасье?

***

Дин пришел в себя с мучительной болью в голове. Он не сразу понял, что с ним и почему он сидит в туалете на унитазе. Постепенно воспоминания вернулись, и он первым делом схватился за кобуру, а потом за карман, в котором хранил ключи от Импалы. И та, и другой были пусты. Застонав не столько от боли, сколько от разочарования, Дин достал телефон. Необходимо было немедленно вызвать подкрепление. Его беспокойство усилилось, когда он, шатаясь, вышел из туалета и направился к стойке. Расталкивая посетителей, он пробрался к своему прежнему месту, которое уже заняли другие люди. Знаком подозвал бармена.

— Тут был парень, темные волосы, бежевый тренч, лет тридцать пять на вид.

Бармен безразлично пожал плечами, уже собираясь отвернуться, когда Дин резко выдернул из заднего кармана бумажник и швырнул его в открытом виде на стойку.

— Хочешь пойти под суд за отказ оказать помощь сотруднику полиции при исполнении? — рявкнул он.

Он напряжения боль в черепе запульсировала с новой силой. Бармен внимательно посмотрел на значок в бумажнике Дина и покачал головой.

— Он ушел. К нему подошел кто-то, похожий на вас. Они ушли вместе.

Черт. Черт, черт, черт. Кас ушел куда-то в обществе Уоррена, который наверняка убедил его, что он — это Дин. Он опять нажал на кнопку вызова центральной диспетчерской:

— Проверьте агента Уоррена. Пришлите мне его фотографию из личного дела, срочно!

В ожидании, пока подъедут машины, Дин вышел на улицу. Асфальт влажно блестел в свете фонарей. Без куртки было холодно, но Дин едва обращал на это внимание. Надеясь непонятно на что, он прошел вперед, ища Импалу, но ее, разумеется, не было. В этот момент телефон в его кармане завибрировал. Он включил его, торопливо пролистал строчки личной информации по Уоррену, пока не добрался до фотографии. И похолодел. На Дина смотрел немолодой мужчина без единого волоска на голове, ничего общего с агентом Уорреном, которого знал Дин, не имевший. Дин буквально застонал как от боли. Проверив сопроводительные документы и удостоверение, никто не удосужился полюбопытствовать, как же Уоррен выглядит на фотографии личного дела? Не исключено что им еще предстоит найти агента где-нибудь в лесу или на дне водоема, подумал Дин. Очень вовремя появились полицейские машины, без сирен, но с включенными мигалками. Дин вышел им навстречу, подняв руки и держа в одной из них бумажник со значком внутри.

— У нас похищение, нанесение телесных повреждений сотруднику полиции и, возможно, убийство, — хрипло сказал он. — От головной боли есть что-нибудь?

Десять минут спустя у них уже была информация, полученная из отдела надзора. Согласно данных gps-маячка, установленного на автомобиле Дина, машина находилась перед зданием Библиотеки Конгресса. Дин стукнул себя кулаком по колену.

В этот момент телефон его завибрировал снова. Сначала пришла фотография. Она была неестественно светлой, но Дин узнал темные волосы, тренч и размытое лицо. Похититель не слишком старался, фотографируя Кастиэля.

«Приходи один», — стояло в сообщении, — «или он отправится следом за этим красавчиком из его отдела.»

Хуже всего было то, что сообщения пришли с номера Кастиэля. Теперь Дин практически не сомневался, что тот находился вместе с убийцей. «Перевертыш», — прошелестело в памяти Дина голосом Кастиэля. — «Умеет перевоплощаться в других людей.»

Проклятый ублюдок.

— Мне нужна машина, срочно. Я поеду к Библиотеке Конгресса. Вы следуете за мной и вызываете подкрепление, всех подряд. Но не выезжаете на открытое место, где вас можно увидеть из библиотеки.

— Сэр, но это...

— Если я не войду туда, умрет человек. Возможно, не один. Приказ понятен?

Не привыкшие к подобным ситуациям полицейские кивнули вразнобой. Дин протянул руку ладонью вверх, и один из полицейских положил ему ключи на нее.

— Увидимся позже, в библиотеке, — отрывисто бросил Дин и забрался в машину.

***

Кастиэль думал, что убийца будет вести с ним беседы или задавать вопросы как минимум, но вместо этого тот отошел и принялся бродить между полками, рассматривая книги. Тут стояли в основном энциклопедии разных стран и словари. Кастиэль слышал шаги, но не видел убийцу. И от этого было еще страшнее. Время, казалось остановилось. Сидеть посередине большого и темного зала было жутко. Внезапно послышались шаги, и перед Кастиэлем появился убийца. Или же это был не он? Потому что с другой стороны появился еще один человек, одетый почти также. Убийца оставил где-то Динову куртку, и теперь на нем была рубашка и джинсы. Кастиэль завертел головой, пытаясь понять, кто же из двух Динов настоящий.

— Кас! — воскликнул тот, что стоял слева.

— Кас! — эхом отозвался правый Дин.

Голоса звучали гулко, и Кастиэль никак не мог понять, чей звучит как голос правильного Дина. Мужчины вдруг двинулись по направлению друг к другу. Ни один не доставал оружия, однако их вкрадчивые движения говорили о том, что они явно собирались не просто пожать друг другу руку.

— Ты убил агента ФБР, ублюдок, — заявил вдруг один из них. — За это ты не выйдешь из тюрьмы до самой смерти.

— А ты правда думаешь, что это я? — отозвался второй.

Мужчины двигались по кругу, и Кастиэль уже не понимал, кто из них кто — кто пришел недавно, а кто вышел из-за полок. Внезапно один метнулся в сторону, а второй последовал за ним. Они сцепились между полками, из-за чего некоторые книги с шумом упали на пол. Кастиэль безуспешно рвался, пытаясь освободиться от наручников. То тут, то там мелькали фигуры, книги продолжали падать время от времени, Дин и убийца перемещались по всему залу. Кастиэль не заметил, что по его запястьям потекла кровь из-за рассеченной наручниками кожи. Он отчаянно продолжал дергать за них, когда почувствовал, что один из подлокотников кресла поддается. Он удвоил усилия, и в этот момент мужчины опять оказались неподалеку от него. У одного в руках был пистолет, у второго нож.

— Кас, — крикнул тот, что с ножом, — Кас, это я, Дин. Я сейчас!

— Нет, Кас, Дин — это я, — заявил второй. — Я разделаюсь с этим ублюдком, только потерпи немного.

— Кас!

Кастиэль затряс головой. Для него все сливалось в безумный хоровод из лиц. Он не знал, где Дин, и это было самым мучительным. Если бы он только знал, кто из них Дин!

Раздался выстрел и одновременно громкий вскрик. Пуля не остановила второго мужчину, который кинулся на вооруженного с ножом. Кастиэль увидел, как лезвие дважды вошло тому в живот. Как в танце, оба мужчины медленно опустились на пол. В этот момент подлокотник старинного кресла хрустнул, и Кастиэль почувствовал, что его правая рука свободна. Он расшатал и выломал второй подлокотник и вскочил на ноги. 

— Кас! — донеслось до него.

Два голоса, оба слабые, едва различимые. Одинаковые.

— Кас, когда поймаешь свою первую рыбу на острове, отпусти ее. 

— Дин! — отчаянно крикнул он, подбегая к мужчине и падая рядом с ним на колени. 

Второй мужчина — убийца — тоже еще был жив.

— Кас, не слушай его. Возьми пистолет и прикончи его. Он убил Бартоломью. Тебе же нравился Бартоломью, Кас!

Кастиэль схватил валявшийся на полу пистолет. Он все еще не был уверен на все сто процентов, и это было мучительно.

— Эй, Кас, — опять позвал раненый из пистолета. — Не стоит тебе подолгу сидеть в бункере.

И Кастиэль понял. Он поднял пистолет как раз в тот момент, когда убийца, собравшись с силами, попытался кинуться на него. Выстрел в упор отшвырнул его тело. После этого Кастиэль выронил пистолет и обхватил Дина.

— Дин, я вызову скорую и полицию, Дин, они помогут тебе...

— Ты молодец, Кас, для библиотекаря ты настоящий терминатор, — слабо улыбаясь, сказал Дин.

Глаза его закрылись. Кастиэль встряхнул его, громко зовя по имени. Потом опустил тело на пол и склонился, пытаясь прощупать пульс на шее. Но там ничего не билось. В это время раздались чужие голоса, загорелся свет, и множество людей в униформе вбежали в зал. Кастиэль покачивался из стороны в сторону, не в силах поверить в то, что Дин Винчестер только что умер у него на руках.


	9. 2 years later

Рынок бывал на Лурдес дважды в неделю. Кастиэль никогда не упускал возможность пополнить запасы, потому что ехать за продуктами на материк было слишком утомительно. Он редко покидал остров. Прошло почти два года после убийства Бартоломью и столкновения Дина с убийцей. Первые месяцы были особенно тяжелыми. Кастиэль уволился из библиотеки, и его дни были заполнены допросами и встречами с психотерапевтом. Спустя полгода суд полностью оправдал его, сочтя его выстрел допустимой самообороной. Габриэль устроил ужин с шампанским, но Кастиэль довольно скоро сбежал от него, оставив его в компании пары девушек праздновать вынесенный приговор. Он вернулся в квартиру и начал паковать вещи. Теперь он точно был уверен, что хочет перебраться на Лурдес окончательно.

Дом Дина словно ждал его. Кастиэль занял половину кровати в спальне и половину шкафа в спальне. Ему вполне хватало этого места. Понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы познакомиться со всеми жителями, но зато теперь он узнавал каждого «в лицо». Приятно было находиться в месте, где у людей были лица, а не маски. Кастиэль улыбнулся Кэтрин, которая принесла пучки зелени со своего огорода, и выбрал петрушку. Почему-то именно она на делянке Дина никак не хотела расти. Кэтрин завернула приправу в обрывок газеты, и Кастиэль положил ее в корзину. Эти корзины для покупок плел местный житель и продавал их на рынке. Не было на острове дома, в котором не было хотя бы одной такой корзины. Кастиэлю нравилось ходить за покупками с ней.

Его позвали и, обернувшись, он помахал рукой двум девочкам, которые пришли на рынок в сопровождении своих матерей. Кастиэль знал всех детей на острове. Три дня в неделю он заведовал библиотекой, а два — помогал Карен Сингер в школе, занимался с детьми помладше чтением, а старшим преподавал английский язык и литературу. Его усилиями фонд библиотеки вырос почти втрое за последний год, при этом он использовал свои старые связи, и это пополнение не стоило муниципальному бюджету почти нисколько. 

Он почти справился с тем, что случилось два года назад. Конечно, он был не один. И до сих пор Габриэль приезжал погостить всякий раз, когда мог выбраться из Нью-Йорка. Он занимал гостевую комнату, в которой два года назад поначалу спал Кастиэль. В этой комнате и в этом доме почти ничего не изменилось. Все так же стояли резиновые сапоги и висели дождевики в каждом шкафу «на всякий случай». И Кастиэлю уже довелось воспользоваться ими. И он поймал таки свою первую рыбу и отпустил ее. А потом поймал уже не один десяток и научился ее чистить и жарить, и солить, и варить уху. 

Дело Уоррена так и осталось нераскрытым. Его отпечатки пальцев нашлись не только в разных штатах, но и в разных странах, связанные с преступлениями. Было ясно, что Резник — личина, в которой он появился перед Кастиэлем впервые — не была настоящей. А его лицо было особенно похоже на маску, потому что он носил накладки из латекса, как в фильме. Уоррен путешествовал по миру в поисках неких книг, однако никакие усилия экспертов так и не нашли системы в его «коллекции» вырванных страниц. Возможно, ее и не было. Раз за разом Уоррен убивал людей и занимал их место. Так было с Резником, оказавшимся обычным уборщиком, и с Уорреном, тело которого нашли с большим трудом, и со многими библиофилами. Зачем он убил Бартоломью, а главное, почему подвесил его вниз головой, так и осталось невыясненным. И с этим приходилось мириться, как ни тяжело это было.

Раздался низкий басовитый звук мотора, который все жители острова знали наизусть. Вскоре на краю площади показался длинный черный автомобиль, поблескивающий лаком. Кастиэль отвернулся, чтобы выбрать салат, а когда поднял голову, к нему через площадь шагал начальник и единственный сотрудник полицейского департамента острова Лурдес Дин Винчестер. На память о ночи в библиотечном зале два года назад ему осталась извлеченная из бедра пуля, перешибившая ему кость, запись о клинической смерти в медицинской карте и легкая хромота. Он перебрался на Лурдес еще до того, как это сделал Кастиэль. После суда он просто подъехал к его дому, помог погрузить в багажник несколько сумок с вещами, а потом они уехали из Вашингтона. И не жалели.

— Ну как, что у нас будет на ужин? — поинтересовался Дин, заглядывая в корзину с припасами. — Привет.

— У нас будет свежий салат, — отозвался Кастиэль.

Дин скривился, что вызвало у некоторых окружающих смешки.

— Еще у нас есть булочки, — невозмутимо продолжал Кастиэль. — И я купил мясо, можно сделать фарш и пожарить бургеры.

— Вот это мой парень! — воскликнул Дин. — А мы можем заняться этим прямо сейчас, а то у меня живот уже к спине прилип?

Провожаемые взглядами и приветливыми прощаниями, они направились к машине. Дин попытался отобрать у Кастиэля корзину, но тот ее не отдал. Поставив ее на заднее сиденье, он сел на пассажирское место. 

Когда он вошел в дом, то первым делом посмотрел на большую фотографию в рамке, висевшую прямо напротив двери. Он смотрел на нее каждый день, иногда легко дотрагиваясь пальцами до стекла. Это была единственная фотография в их доме. На ней Кастиэль стоял на берегу бухты и держал на весу здоровенную рыбину. Рядом с ним стоял улыбающийся Дин, в резиновых сапогах и дождевике. Фотография была сделана в тот день, когда Кастиэль поймал свою первую настоящую рыбу. Он по-прежнему видел свое лицо как в первый раз, но оно перестало раздражать его. А главное, он знал, как выглядит Дин. У них обоих были настоящие лица.

Стукнула дверь, и Дин вошел в дом, неся корзину с дровами.

— Я думал, что еда скоро будет.

— Обязательно.

Погладив Дина по щеке кончиками пальцев тем же жестом, каким Кастиэль касался стекла на фотографии, он подхватил корзину и направился в кухню. Мельком взглянув на фотографию, Дин улыбнулся и пошел следом.


End file.
